Reflection
by Letisha
Summary: Beatrix Elryc is breaking the walls around her as she finds that life isn't all that complicated. Never has she thought she could feel this way.
1. Rule One: No Friends

Goid

~Beatrix's Point of Veiw~

_Dear sister Beatrix, _

_I'm sorry this is late. You might be wonder I had decided to write to you. This is very hard to write, Merlin. It's so hard. And you will under stand when you go to Hogwarts. I will send you letters as many as you wish me and more. _

_In the package I sent you a gift for your birthday; I'm sorry I couldn't send it earlier, for I was scared you would not want to read it. The gift that I got you for your birthday, to open it stroke your wand (get your mind out of the gutter) down the spine. Remember there are many different secrets some -to you- will be easy to find. Others will take the rest of your education. _

_The goblins seem to like me and my job is going well. You are now the head of the house since I have left. I'm sorry. I am weak and you, you're strong, please remember that. Scheme as your heart pleases. Don't trust Father, he's gone mad. Madder than usual and I'm worried about you. _

_Your school is filled with mystery and I tend to help you. You will find the marauders' were quite popular my little Trixie, and found things out about the school that people would only wish to know. To know more about these mysteries you have to picture yourself winning and listen for the mermaids as the school motto is clear. Take care of Cassia, Pol, Cas, and yourself. _

_I love you little sister, _

_Zack _

It was the first letter he sent since he left. The letter was encoded with many meanings some obvious and others hidden like.

Looking at the little box in my hand I turn it over and did as the letter subscribed. Before my eyes a beautiful intricate trunk expanded. I looked expensive more money then he should be able to afford. The wood was hazel like my wand with dragon hide. The locks were silver that matched my necklace. _**Dam he's good. **_

At the side of the trunk where my name in name bore I could see inconsistencies in the wood work. Sliding my name upside down inside was a buck of Mini fire works, Dungbombs, and many more Zonko creations. Not able to hold in my excitement any longer I grabbed my key around my neck and opened the trunk one side was a dresser and the other held many assortment of shelves and coverts'. Grabbing the trunk I had bought at Diagon Alley I filled the other.

Checking the time of the clock on the mantel I silently swore. 10:05. quickly as I could I got dressed in proper robes that my father would approve of, that sweater had been a turtle neck and with a long flowing skirt that hit my knees, the turtle neck to my demise was a soft pink imprinted with white floral designs checking my appearance in the mirror to see any faults my father my include to insult I grabbed my bag and satchel and down stares I went.

"Your late, we could have been there ten minutes ago." bowing my head in shame he continued. "Floo to the station"

Running to the floo I grabbed a hand full of green powder. It was a blur. Suction through a fireplace was not suitable to my tastes, shall I kill myself if I marry one who likes the blistering rush it portrays. Lucky I didn't fall as I landed. My balance is not as trusty as that of a cat, and never will I.

The Red train faced me, it was not that special. I have seen many like it yet it still knocked the breath out of me. The students around me looked moderately happy. My surroundings' distracted me from the sound of the fireplace; quickly modifying my posture I turned to greet my father.

"Father thank you for this honorable gift I will not displease you" smirking I curtsied. Only to be quickly refuted.

"Don't get cheeky with my young lady"

"S-sorry Father" the stuttering didn't help, and with a calm look he started again.

"I hope you have a great year dear" My father said patting my head looking else were. In the distance I could see platinum hair. This only meant one thing.

"Straighten up dear we are going to be in the, unfortunate presence of the Malfoy's" War, political war was set upon the Elryc and Malfoy families for years. I really had no problem with the Malfoy's my father was another story.

"Hello Lucius, Draco. A fine day is it not" His self worth rose with every word, it sickened me. No matter how much I may do it myself, seeing it in others was not right.

"Yes it seems as though our young ones are starting to grow up" Lucius sneered, politely. A strange custom seemingly only a Malfoy could pull off. "Now, how is it in the governors' position I heard they have been giving cut backs"

"Well Lucius your in the same vote remember, you do not want to be replaced" The conversation went on for what seamed for hours. I didn't even notice that Draco had already left.

"Why father the trains going to be going in any minute I fear I must go now" I hated doing it but it was essential to survival, one slip could be a bone.

"Why yes you may, your education is quite the importance, and you do not want to be a failure like _HIM _now do you" _HE _was Zack my brother, the heir of the Elryc family. Before he had denounced the family name, for a Girl not of 'our' stature. Absent minded I put my hand over my pocket where his letter sat.

"No father I'll make you proud" Walking through the door of the train and walked to the back only then to be ambushed.

"No father I'll make you proud, is little suck up scared of her whittle daddy" Draco.

"Wow you sound like Bellatrix, Oops was I not suppose to say that?" Draco isn't a bad person couldn't hurt a fly. He just has a higher influence, that doesn't mean that he doesn't enjoy a nice insult.

"I wasn't the one named after her" I proud sneer covered his lips.

"Well I was not named after a muggle, now was I?" That was all it took, no witty come back, nothing.

Silently I went into an empty compartment and took my trunk out from my pocket. Being a gift from my brother and his brilliant mind it was self changing devise. Grabbing my bag |I closed the compartment door and locked it a spell my brother taught me when I had gotten my wand. Quickly changing into my usual clothes and putting the others in the bag the others came from. In the Hidden covert of my truck, I grabbed some of my many smoke powders, Dungbombs, and mini Fireworks. Taking a peak out the door I saw Draco getting in one of the compartments down the hall of the train with several other people. This was going to be fun.

Bored of waiting in my compartment I walked out into the hall, not caring if I went back or forth. It surprised me how little, people ventured out of there dungeons they made for themselves. People from all around more then I was used to. A quick brim voice sounded behind me reminding me of a reprimanded records keeper at the ministry.

"Yes?" I asked not able to comment anymore as her squirrel like brown bushy hair and school robes invaded my vision. We can not be at Hogsmeade already… can we?

The though was like her voice brim and reprimanded as Hogsmeade was no where to be seen.

"I thought you were lost" As soon as the statement left her mouth a laugh escaped mine.

"Not to be rude and I'm trying to be as honest as possible and… I, how do you get lost on a train" She seemed to take both of the apology and question wrong.

"I… um… I" Smiling as best I could, giving my farewell and left.

Yet again bored I start to ponder a look at the time. 1PM, late. Looking over at the elderly lady rolling the trolley I pick up my speed. 30 minutes.

Silently I swept to the other side of the Slytherin compartment door. In the shadowy ledge of the train door. I patently waited for the right moment to arise. They seemed to be waiting for me

But I knew other wise. A soft crisp voice sounded behind me awakening me from my concentration. Successfully scarring me out of my wits.

"Oh let me guess President of 'We Love Draco' fan club are we?" She seemed off her rocker and just a glance said it.

"Psh! No I am going to prank the pompous prince, so girly you may want to move." I am sorry to say she intrigued me. The dress was not telling as the pink over road my train of thought.

"Well if you are going to prank him you better run when you do, or else you will have the evidence on you or they might see you running. But if you want to die go right ahead. But if you want some assistance on how not to get caught, listen up. Why not place them all in the edge of the door and place a charm so the door will open in …oh 5 minutes and then have the other pieces set to go off into the room then. So we can make a clean get away without being murdered." A devious smirk crossed her lips.

She could almost be Slytherin but she gave the information. A trade was not made. To be a Slytherin you need the devious heart that plans the ambition that you would do anything to achieve that of what you wish most. And at the moment my wish was to smoke out the ferret that was ironically doing a prank, that of his own, Amateur. Then it dawned on me.

"Wait a second, we?" I hissed out.

"Yes WE will prank those idiots but you can do it all on your own if you know the spell to actually have the timer."

"Nope" I silently admitted. My mixed eyes ablaze, my mind was reeling, So many possibilities'. So similar yet, different.

"Then let us get started…partner." the sound was strange to my ears but I accepted it all the same. Then it struck me.

"Hey! I never asked what your name is even."

"Well mine is Tanya Royce. And yours?"

"Beatrix Elryc"

Sitting in anticipation their, originally Beatrix's, plan to unfold itself to the wonders of the Slytherins. Within moments squeals that sounded that of many Doxie's in pain. Then in the mist of all the commotion, Slytherins of many shapes and sizes ran from the compartment not caring who they had stepped on.

"Dude I didn't know my siblings were in there! Sweet!" in her Enthusiasm she had not noticed the door of the compartment open.

Two ginger boys stumbled through and unfortunately due to Tanya's happy moment. The shorter of the two of what seemed to be twins stumbled on to her. Sending both to the trains' floor.

"Five sickles she is going to scream then kick him in the shin" I said off handily the sickles already in my hand.

"Your on" the ginger lad said not looking up from the rubble laying before us.

I could see one eye open after the other both simultaneously blinking at the same time. I prayed as time seemed to slow. She had to, If not my sickles would be lost. Then the apologies seemed to stream out of his mouth. I could see the other smirking from the corner of my eye.

Then the most dreaded thing happened, she smiled and said "No it's alright."

"COME ON! I JUST LOST 5 SICKLES" adding tears to my loss. Only to get up mumbling about loosing my wage. For all I know, only the taller ginger noticed.

After a while as I calmed down from my episode, learned that the Twins were none other then Fred and George or the troublesome duo as my brother would say. Fred seemed to be the one who won the bet and George being the unlucky block to take the fall into Tanya.

Remembering that the Trolley lady was to come by any moment did I look at the time. Counting down from ten I waited, only to find I was a minute off.

"Anything from the Trolley dears" she was old no doubt about that, she seemed to be as old as Dumbledore's mother.

"No thanks, we're all set" the twins said in unison as they held up what appeared to be left over turkey sandwiches.

"Actually, I'll take the load." Tanya piped up. Taking the candy that was looked never ending. Not paying attention on how Tanya took the liberty to sit on Georges lap.

The candy flowed out onto the compartment seats; I grabbed all that said strawberry and laid it beside me. I felt like a dragon protecting its gold and jewels.

"Well why don't you two lovebirds talk about the first thing that POPS up." me and Fred proclaimed in a similar fashion as he and his brother. Causing us both to blush like tomatoes. Regaining myself I continued.

"Anyways, why were you two running in anyways?" I asked stuffing some candied Strawberries.

"Well those Slytherin blocks-" George began.

"Were chasing us since they were the victims of-"

"A prank, and we didn't do it."

"I reckon we were framed." Fred ended biting the head of a Chocolate covered cream frog. Well it is the only sensible way to eat a chocolate frog or anything for that matter.

In an instant we were laughing, Tanya ended up on the floor tears streaming her eyes. She looked like a child put under the cheering charm.

"Do you two lovely ladies know who did it then?" they both baited with a funny glare on their faces, amused.

"Nope, were laughing because… " trying to think of an answer I fiddled with my hair. _Damn I am usually better then this!_

"Because… because my sister and brother were in there!" busted out of Tanya's mouth quickly scooting herself towards the window.

They then did the unthinkable. "Well in that case we will claim it is our own. You know it would be awesome people have already given us a lot of thumbs up. Right Gred?"

"Right, Forge"

"YOU TWO BLOKES ARE NOT STEALING MY-" Taking a glance Tanya I piped "OUR PRANK!" I bellowed before Tanya could cover my mouth. This was probably a good thing as I might have bit her.

"Trix you are a complete twat! They were baiting us!" Tanya muttered quite loudly.

About to sit back down on George only to realize he wasn't there anymore. Jumping to the other side, so I wouldn't get caught in the mingled three. As the two gingers legs were set on top of Tanya's stopping her from getting up.

"So love, you two did the prank?" Fred leaned closer.

"Why oh why are you mean to use… beasts." I asked.

"Oh please!" Tanya screamed shoving their leg off of her.

"Anyway who do you think you two blocks are? Prefects?" Discuses ran cross their face but quickly brightened again. "Because I can tell you are not… but I could go get one, would you rather harassment charge or hmm maybe I could tell them you were doing a prank on the Slytherin unlawfully?" I wouldn't call it threat but many would take it so.

"Well take it easy love; we are just joking with you. You see we are the kings of pranks in this school." both George and fed replied like it had been per-planed from the beginning. Both hands raised above their heads.

"Trix why do you not take a deep breath and calm down. They were just attempting to see how great we can be for pranks. Right Fred and George?" said holding a Strawberry liquorices wand towards me.

Both nodded as I snatched the wand from Tanya's hand holding it like a life line that was to be bitten any moment.

"Well loves, we will see you around. We need to go bug are dear Ronnie-kins, and check on our first year sister, But before we forget what year so we know how often we will see you"

"Well I am a First year but I'm twelve." I stated like it was the most common thing in the world. Taking my satchel from the shelf above the seats, that carried everything.

"Same basically but I am twelve in about eleven or so nights." Tanya added while cleaning the mess everyone seemed to make.

"But how? I mean you are supposed to come when you are 11 years old." Fred piped up while he stepped back into the compartment.

"Well parents have the rights to wait a year if you are not of the age requirement before school begins. Such as my mother did not send me off last year but she sent my brother who is the same age as me Or for the muggle born children they prefer to send it when they are eleven instead of asking the parents." Tanya muttered, I knew what she meant.

" Well that seems a bit…"

"…sad, pathetic, take your pick. Right, Forge?"

" Right as always Gred."

Forge as Gred supplied had a 'G' knitted neatly in the sweater were as Forge had the letter 'F' it was almost like they couldn't recount their own names.

"Well you are correct… Fred…" Tanya spoke first.

"… and George." Both of the boys looked in utter shock that these two first years had deciphered. "I'm sorry to say my poor sexy beast but Fred?… your taller"

"And George even now your voice is a wee bit deeper." Tanya added giving us the chance to just walk out.

One by one we walked into the lavatory to find it empty. Allowing us to just grab a stall. The situation which was not really a situation at all brought up a sick joke I heard that day.

Tanya seeing my smirk she hit me up side the head claiming it was for my own good and that it hurt her more than I.

Running out of my stall, I turn to look at Tanya, and I just gutted my self laughing. Her skirt seemed to just drown the part it covered but it only covered an inch or so above her knees and her sweater reached down so you could only see an inch and a half of her skirt. She had knee high socks so there was only a small chunk of skin showing.

"What? My mother thought since my sister had to have new clothes she would cast these to me but the blouse she bought me a new one and tie."

Looking at her jumper I could see that a badge was removed and quickly replaced while the trim had been changed also. Looking at hers and then to mine. The effect was completely opposite as mine was clean and pressed to a dignified wavering.

"I am so sorry but you look absolutely horrid!" I choked out inn my fit of giggles.

"Damn it!" Waving her wand over her attire three times muttering a quite _Shapus Clothus _a spell I have never even heard of baffling me to no end. And to my amazement the rages she had acclaimed became new, fitting her to a tee as had mine.

"Who honestly needs Madame Malkin? When you can create your own spells." Tanya snobbishly said while she brushed off invisible dust.

"You have to show me that spell sometime, since in the ones in the books I have read are all temporary." I muttered slipping out of the lavatory.

Walking back to the compartment we talked about our families and all the pranks we've pulled on them. The conversation was nice. Never have I -other than with my brother- had I had such a full conversation that didn't included threats of pain or decapitation. It was nice.

Looking over the boat causing it to tilt I see a huge tentacle moving gracefully in the murky waters underneath.

"What is that…?" I called to Tanya to make sure my eye's have yet to deceive me.

"I don't see anything" she gruffly replied, annoyed at my assumed idiocy.

"Well look harder. Do you see it Ginny?" with a sift _fine _she looked over. However never in my wildest dreams have I thought I'd meet the kraken. To bad; the joy was not mine, for Tanya fell in before I. that is that I will ever fall.

With in moments off Tanya's fall did Hagrid the friendly Giant of a man pick her as though she were a kitten. Finally as we landed at Hogwarts shore Ginny and I headed to the alcove behind the troll like Statue. Within moments a set of red haired twins appeared.

"Really we know we are the most…"

"Appealing men in Hogwarts…."

"But using our…"

"Sister is…"

"Just Desperate"

"You know if I wanted you I would have had you by now. However my dear friends, Sexy beasts, I do not say I do" Both ignoring my comment turned to their sister telling her about the "troll" that she would have to face and the 'Spells' used to defeat it.

"Oh shut it lets go see Tanya, She had a swim a moment ago" Ginny quipped, with out a word they fallowed us to the last known area she was seen.

In the distance I could see Tanya with a fluffy blanket covering her shoulders. With a tug at my stomach I felt a little guilty but still could not shake off how funny she looked with her hair askew. Not only was it covering her face but had stuck up, looking like spikes.

I could hear a stifle of laughs coming from the twins behind. With a swift movement my fist swung down accidentally hitting Fred where devils snare would not hide. _Well who would blame it, who would blame HIM._

"Ouch Bella How-"

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley Do not dare call me that!" I said glaring at him tears threatening to fall.

"I'm so- Wait how do you-"

"Just do not call me that please"

-Third Person-

Fred Looked at Beatrix with mixed feelings he was mad that she, well sacked him but at the same time saddened by her emotions. It mad him wonder what was so bad about it.

Mean while Trixie Looked at him his eyes full of wonder, she really noticed how they sparkled, in the faint glow of the light, she felt as though they were the only ones at Hogwarts, what was Hogwarts.

"Trix calm down" Ginny said touching her arm as George to Fred, only to pull away as though they were burned.

Fred and Trix finally coming out of their 'trance' both walked towards Tanya with a small wave both George and Ginny hiding their opposite hand.

"You two were right by the way the squid was huge! Oh my gosh its pupil was like the size of a dinner plates." She exclaimed very brightly, Almost jumping out of her wet socks. Making us laugh.

"You know what? If there ever is a dance at this school I am bringing him as my date. His name will be…" Beatrix exclaimed as she paused to think.

"Fred?"

"George?"

"Michael?"

"Ronald?"

"Nope he will be called… JACK!" Beatrix Saluted out of thin air.

"Fred, George one of yer lads dry her clothes she is shiverin' right in front of you." The half giant proclaimed walking through the entrance not bothering to even ask why they were even there.

After they died her they heard Hagrid shout out the most obvious thing at the current moment.

"Now let us get you into the school and sorted to yer houses."

~Beatrix's Point of Veiw~

Walking in with Tanya and Ginny I notice the four tables; Green, Yellow, Red, and Blue. With name of their houses above in intricate banners, many ideas popped in my head of what I could do to them.

At the Front of the Great Hall I saw a Tall woman her hair had been pulled in a tight bun her Robs a deep green. She looked like the tough teacher that assigned homework. I already did not like her.

Then she opened her mouth. It was like a can opener the ones muggles use. It was sharp and shrill. Name after name she calls. You would be surprised how many B's there are.

"Elryc, Beatrix" With a jump onto the rickety stool I waited for the mouldy hat to be placed upon my head.

"Beatrix Elryc I remember when-"

"Sorry to interrupt I have a question before we begin this 'oh I remember your brother it was like yesterday he had such a brilliant mind' spew I have a question" I waited and when the hat did not answer a continued "are You a boy or a girl hat"

"I was made for the students by Godric Gryffindor"

"So you are a boy"

"I did not say that"

"Yes actually you did"

"I said I was made for the students"

"You also said you were mad by male magic making you a boy, like how Hogwarts was made by all founders making it a hermaphrodite"

"Very perceptive, but what house should I put you in is the real question" he said in a dignified tone.

"Yes Alfred I think you are right"

"Alfred? Yes that is your new name instead of the old raged hat who students are allergic to because of how dusty you actually are."

"Hmm I like it thank you… I think"

"Your very welcome I was thinking I should go were life would be easy for me and I would build my strengths, you?"

"I believe you are right, you belong in, Slytherin!" Jumping down from my seat I head to the green table. To my left I can see the twins looking at me perplexed. With a small evil grin I give them a wink and start a conversation with Theodore Nott.

Looking over at Tanya I see she's in some sort of trance like state only coming out of it as her name is called. It was a, in and out procedure as she was called to Gryffindor. Life was going to get interesting.


	2. Rule Two: Stay UnNoticed

**Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait. I had issues with getting on a computer and then with thenewanniecresta zooming through her story I needed to take a few days and catch up with where she was going with this. But here it is, enjoy. :D **

Something about the fresh morning air seemed off. Like it was missing a curtain amusement that anyone would love to have. quickly with out getting noticed, or as unnoticed as a first year can get. I slipped through the wall with the password still passing my lips as I run through the wall. Without second thought I grabbed as many items I could carry in my pockets without them being noticed dropping them off in random corridors that seemed to be used on a frequent basis and left combing the tables that still had fresh strawberries as I have already eaten the ones at Slytherin table myself gaining glares from thoughts who didn't like a Slytherin in their presence.

"Oh, Tanya! Do not go in corridors 5 through 7 or whatever they are called just on the right side, just thought you should now" not waiting for a response I my satchel and headed to my first class, Transfiguration.

Grabbing a seat in the back corner I pulled out a small black note book and started to doodle. Ignoring the cat sitting on the front desk. Colour invaded my vision as student by student entered the class almost all had colourful stains at the hem of their robs. This was an invention by my brother he had knack or creating inventing thing once he had an idea he would not stop till he had accomplished it. In this case he created mood powder. It was a lot like the muggle mood ring but it was always correct. most of the colours in the room were magenta and green. humiliated and amused.

When the teacher transfigured herself back from the cat that was on the desk. This gained oohs and awes from the class as she began talking about the magnificence and dangers of Transfiguration. and after the long winded monologue she then again demonstrated some of her transfiguration skill and ask us to do the same. We all had to transfigure a matchstick into a needle. Carelessly but meaningfully I waved my wand and said the incantation.

Lifting my hand to signify I finished I waited for her to come by. She nodded her head in notification as she turned to help a student close by, out of the of my eye I could see a small Hufflepuff still working on her needle and it would catch on fire and other time .

"Yes Ms. Elryc?" Ms Mcgonagall asked taking away from my train of thought.

"Finished"

"That does not look like a needle Ms Elryc so please get back to your work and stop wasting your tim-"

"No offence Professor, but it is and if you do not recognize a Ballpoint then I do not believe it is my fault however I could transfigure it into any other needle if that would work for you ma'am" it was not a question but an answer. she frowned and nodded her head as I transfigured it into another type of needle this time a classic No. 5 sharp for basic sewing.

"Is this better professor?" Without a word she turned around not bothering to see my pleasure in showing up the teacher.

Messing around out of sheer boredom I waved my wand saying basic Latin under my breath and with a tap of my wand "Vacuus" missing the the leg of the table I hit myself with my wand. With a squeal of surprise the chair no longer held my weight but letting me slip threw it as though it were water and I fell to the stone floor of the transfiguration room.

Around me I could see students look at me with confusion and a Hufflepuff laughing her arse off at me. Seconds later I noticed I could not move for the chair seem to harden around me.

"Um professor a little help here, I seem to have Ensnare myself into the chair" Wand; 7 galleons and 16 sickles. Chair; 4 Galleons. The look on the Professors face; Priceless.

"Yes well Mr's Hurd and Dwyer can you please take ms Elryc to the Hospital wing. Mr Hurd their is no need to bring your bag we still have time left your should be back before class ends"

It was like coming from was stricken teacher to another as Madam Promfry investigated my situation. It took her the rest of class. I was lucky to even get out for potions.

"Ms Elryc how nice of you to make it to class, take a seat we do not have all day" this earned me a few snickers from Gryffindor and them 10 points of Gryffindor house.

It was finally the end of classes running back to the damp den of which my housemates called the common room I stuck a liquorice wand into my mouth. from my side a few older students bumped into sending me into a portrait of Gryffindor's line that consisted of soulfully red and yellow. 'bloody hell what in the blazes' looking around I could see a portrait but it was unlike the one I saw before I fell. this was more like a window since I could see students pass by, all Slytherin.

"Ello anyone here?" I questioned the dusty hall.

The hall seemed old founder old as did the window portrait at which I stood. Walking the opposite direction. It seemed neat looking around I could see window like space here and there lining the walls looking threw them I noticed these are were the mirrors line first floor as I had past stair a while back several more stair and a big Portrait of a fire place made of the red and yellow adorned looking around I a few more what I could guess being on the other side a "mirror"

"Should I go threw the seemingly fine Portrait or should I not" Without a second thought I stepped threw the portrait only to arrive to hear a big bang came from down stairs.

"What in bloody blazes was that?" Tanya screamed looking around seeing me in the process.

"You right old git. How did you even get here! Definitely not threw the door!" ripping my sweet strawberry wand away from me only to give it back not waiting for my answer as she ran down the stairs.

Going down the stair my self I got bombarded with smoke as I noticed Fred and George in the middle of it all.

"What in bloody blazes are you two doing?" Tanya hollered looking indigenous at the duo.

"Well we were making penny candies,"

"Not just any penny candies,"

"Penny candies that can make you speed up your heart,"

"And give you a fever,"

"So you can miss class by being sick."

"Its bloody brilliant right George?"

"Right Fred."

Not moment latter that I actually noticed the room in front of me.

"Wow this Gryffindor Tower is much better than the Slytherin dungeon there is actually a sky. I almost forgot there was such things as a sky." jumping around the stair I tried to get a better look but the smoke blocked my vision some as Tanya popped my bubble. dragging my arse upstairs.

"You how is bloody blazes did you get into this tower?"

"Well you see I kind of fell through this painting that was red and yellow and followed a path until it reached an end with an image of a fireplace. I figured I might as well go through and here

I was." It was quite simple and fun if you think of it.

"Just go." Turning back threw the the portrait I decided to look around a bit.


	3. Rule Three: No Singing

**Sorry its been so long with my updates, not allowed on So I have my friend uploading my files for me. So thank you thenewanniecresta for posting in my work IOU so much ^.^**

~ Third person POV~

After Beatrix found her way around the castle by secret means, her pranks became more common and more confusing to the teachers as they did not know whom the culprit was. Everyonce in a while she would allow Tanya to tag along never showing her most of the hallways and tricks of the castle. This was her secret.

When Christmas came she went home and would spend time with her siblings. Telling them all about Slytherin house and the food they served. She would also tell them about the classes and teach them what she could from her classes. On Christmas day they made smoke letters to their mother before eating breakfast and opened their gifts to one another.

This year she recieved a ring from her sister and from her two smaller brothers a matching braclet. Handing them their gifts she watched as their faced lit up. Each got a holster for their wand and comunication mirrors. At lunch the promised present from their elder brother arrived. Each recieving a letter from him.

_Dear Trixie dixie,_

_ Hows your holiday,is Father home this year? I hope not you all need some sheer in your lives. Sandra and I are doing fine. AND trix I do not want to hear from you until you leave the house I instructed the others not to contact me either until they are far from the house._

_I thought you would like to know I have come up with another experiment, however the place where I work needs a small nudge to allow me to accomplish it. I think you know what I am talking about. I have already gotten permission from Romania to retain some DNA from their reserves. I should have it by your fith year tops._

_This brings me to the main reason I wrote to you. I want you to name the creature, in the envolope there is another parchment. so sis would you like to name it?_

_Marry Christmas_

_Your brother._

Coming back from the manor she named the creature and sent it off to her brothers awaiting hands. School came and went soon after leading to another holiday. Summer. Summer was her most feared as her father was almost always home. Worry took her as her two youngest brothers would be home alone for most of the year once summer ended only eight years old they would have to fend for themselves.

~Beatrix's POV~

Waiting with father for Cassiopia to ascend down the stairs for her first year of Hogwarts I silently stood unlike my first year Cassiopia was on time and precise coming down at exactly 9 o'clock. Cassiopia is the one child father has never meaningfully touched unlike my brothers she has never been in competion for the name of heir(ess), I however was to be sold to a suitor for a high price. My mother before she died wrote a will stating I was to gain all of her sides family assets and money when she either died or I came of age depending whether or not my father was also around.

When Father dearest found out about my new found inheritance he blocked off all assets that were to come to me and my name as soon as I came of age. I was also to marry on my sixteenth birthday. My sister was spared and was given a choice but that choice was limited to purebred wizards.

As soon as Cassiopia went threw the floo I was dangerously flown in. Dirtying my my clothes on impact. Taking the hint I floo'd as quickly as I could. Not once did father ask where my thing were not once did he look at me in the eye. After an half hour waiting with father I asked to leave.

"Cass? Remember you are your own person and no matter what house you get in I will love you all the same mum would be proud" That was all I said before I left her to her own contraptions.

looking for an easy target I pulled out some of the twins blasting inventions that I nicked from the end of last year and threw them in Flints cabin. with the satisfying scream of the Slytherin captain, I headed further down the train. I still had at least an hour before my mates hit the train giving me the time to change into somthing more me and read a chapter or two.

Looking out my window I see both Tanya and Draco arm in arm walking throught the station. The little brat been holding out, blocking the image of Tanya and Draco I stuck my nose back into my book.

"Oh dear old brother I think she lost it" George questioned at the site of me reading

"Oh my I think she did" Fred then concluded

"Reading on the train, that Percy's job" George staed

"Brother he's a prefect now, its now Hermionie's" Fred expland

"Joe, Ed. Do you think I do not know that its Hermies job? I am reading about my brother's new theory that he recently published a week ago about time turners, he told me that If I read carfully he actually tells you how to make one I think it would be quite handing"

"Aw she's just trying to fool us, look at the cute little Slytherin trying to fool us"

"Ok thats it George hold him down, I have this new concoction that I want to test out and I think he just agree'd" I said jumping on Freds back tickling him.

"No Goerge help me I am your brother blood before water. Get this bird-brain off me help!" Fred screamed trying to get me down proving fuitile.

"Fred, Breatrix. Flint just bashed Ireland and called their beaters a waste of space" George said monotone as me and Fred got up.

"He did not! When I ha-"

"To get him for that"

"Where is the snake!" me and Fred then said at the same time but in are fury did not bother to notice as we slipped out of the cabin booby trapping the door and heading back into are own cabin seconds later.

" So, how was my poor sexy beast all summer?" Tanya asked looking at a smiling George as she plopped on Fred's lap.

"We missed you terribly and you never bothered to write."

"Or visit us,"

"If it weren't for the fact we are your sexy beasts"

"we would have believed you hated us." laughing at their idiocy I turn to hear what Tanya had to say.

"I'm sorry Fred" she exclaimed only to jump on to George in a movie like fashion with him even grabbing hold of her waist. "And I'm sorry Georgie"

"Well little Tanya as punishment"

"you are being kidnapped,"

" to our house sometime this Christmas break or summer break."

This made me snort as she had actually given them a toilet seat last year. I wish I could have saw their mothers face mine would have screamed like a banshie then laughed at the antics.

"Well finally going to talk to your best mate eh?" I smirked remember what I saw only moments ago.

"If you want I could leave without speaking to you especially on your birthday." she smiled. Tanya had not grown that much her hair did though.

" Nuh uh, you missy need to be interrogated." I mused. with a snap of my fingers the boys held her still. "I have words to say,"

"Miss Tanya Royce why in bloody blazes were you with Draco Malfoy on the afternoon of September 1st. To the extent of him actually having body contact and you exchanging conversation with his father" I asked in a high and mighty voice.

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Liar!" I screamed making both George and Tanya flinch as Fred tried not to laugh.

"Okay, okay. So his dad and my mom, I believe, are scheming to marry us off! Happy! I do not know anything about it, other than I have to sit next to him whenever they are over, and he escorted me here. It is bloody annoying, the woman detests me, yet I am being used in as her damn pawn." Gasping I was shocked at it being so early. This was common in the wizarding world however I never thought it would be so early. Heck we were only in second year.

" Wait you and the slimy git. Hahahaha nice one Tanya, who did you get to pretend to be all of them." Fred exclaimed as he let go of her laughing.

" Um... I believe she may be serious." George declared to his brother whom look quizzically at the nodding Tanya. Who then bolted to what seemed to be the trolley.

The rest of the train ride was uneventfulas we got to Hogsmeade. Once we got the the carriages I saw the Thestrals. Tanya noticing my aww and called me forward.

"Elryc, Cassiopia" Waiting for the professor to put the hat on my sisters head I looked to see if Tanya was even listening but she was chatting away with the twins.

"Slytherin!" the hat called letting my sister find the seat, and as we planned she sat away from the others and with her age group. I was only a few people away but if felt like we we miles away. When the sorting finished we ate and left for are dorms. I however slipped aside and went to my own rooms in the abandoned hallway behind the statue of Slytherin'sson Samuel, the original Heir of Slytherin. walking down the dusty hall I found the portrait of 'Thorn the Fine' as she liked to call herself. Letting me in I see my room. I had found it on the last day of school and put it to memory. I just did not remember it to be so dirty.

"Times like these I wish I had an elf." I swore under my breath and with a pop a pointy eared blue eyed elf appeared beside me.

"Oh I'z waz wishin for you'z to callz me Mistress Elryc I'z be hopin! Whenz Mistress Holly said she'z has kidz and you inherited us I'z waz soo happy! I'z have Mistress!"

"Slow the bloody blazes down mate. eerrr whats your name? I did not catch it" I asked the desperate looking elf.

"Oh I'm sorry Mistress Elryc my'z name is Zippy miss!"

"I ask you not to call me mistress Elryc, Beatrixis fine and well if its not to much can you clean this room" I asked the hyper active Zippy.

"Right Mistr- Miss Be-trix! I wont fail youz!" within moment the elf had cleaned the bed and threw away the sheets and moldy hay that lined the bed. the room looked as thouit had not been used since the founders.

"Zippy without alerting the students in the second year girls Slytherin room, there is an extra sheets and box-springcan you put my bed together?" I asked even though all I had to do was order the poor elf. It did not seem right to make it do something without it wanting to however the elf seemed ecstaticfor the work.

The next day ProfessorSnape asked me to see him in his office. About my rooming. Telling him that I was safe and was taking care he didn't ask much only warned me that if I did not keep in touch with him at all times that I would be in serious trouble. Seeing his concern for his student I agreed. Most did not know this but Snape cared for all his Snakes and made weekly appointments with them to make sure they are doing well in some cases he would help with home troubles as well. To the extent to telling the parents that their child have been behaving. Purebloods were strict, and no toe was to step out of line.

The rest of the week I spent most of my time between being with Gryfindor and building a name for myself around the Slytherin's nothing was going to stop me this year.

"Oh you bloody book calm down before I cut you into shred and use it for the lining of my friends owl cage you deff bastard!" I yelled at my book almost strangling it with in my arms.

"Now what I am going to pull a Fred and tickle you how would you like that huh!" I did not care that my hair was now a mess or I mised breakfast, I had extra strawberries in my bag. It did not even occur to me that I was thinking of just Fred and not both the twins, but Fred is the most annoying!

Tickling the spin the monster started to purr and act like a smalll kitten. "Your bloody mental do you know that" I questioned the book that was know rubbing up against my legs.

Finally taming my Care Of magical Creatures book I strapped a leash to it and stared to walk it to the spot Hagrid was hosting his class.

"Hey Tanya, you like?" I asked showing her my redeimed book. she gave a small giggle and thats when I noticed hers. "Bloody hell Bonehead did you kill it, I believe in a healthy book and witch relation"

She had a full out laugh and we walked through the door to hagrids hut. I could see all the students struggling with their books. I gave a satisfying smirk and petted my own. Walking in between the Slytherins and Gryffindors in order not to cause a huge fight we listened to the the 'lecture' Hagrid was given us.

Then he asked the beloved quiestion. who wants to pet it. at that everyone stepped back. sept for me, Harry, and a disturbed Tanya still in her thoughts. I was about to raise my hand when something pulled my hair sending me flying back.

"Bloody hell Dragon did you have to do that, that hurt you git!" I yelled at draco.

"Well we do not want you to ruin are chances at the house cup now do we my little warrior" he winked before he turned around susesfully touching my gryffindor friend in the arse.

I sat their pouting at Hagrid since I couldn't ride the Hippogriff, while Harry was soaring the skies. Maybe when it came back? I questioned myself as I watched it head to the lake.

"So tanya miss me?" I heard Draco ask Tanya sending me out of my daydream.

"No, why should I? You are a pureblood that hangs out with only the best while I interact with all sorts of people including your 'Mudbloods' and ' blood traitors'." she spat.

"Don't you dare talk to Draco like that!" Pansy shreeked.

"Oh shut it Pug Face" I said making funny faces at her. Then without thinking about the bystanders behind me I ducked a hex instead of sheildinglooking behind me I saw Tanya her whole side of her face swelling.

" Pansy! 20 points from Slytherin! Beatrix 5 points from Slytherin! Now Ms. Elryc take Ms. Royce to the Hospital Wing. " Hagrid hollered, with that I knew I wasn't going to ride the Hipogriff.

"Hey Tanya its not that bad, before I left I hexed Pansy into saying everything backwards" I ushered walking her threw the winding halls of Hogwarts.

Madam Pomfrey was not so happy to see us, with out even looking at me she sent me off to class. I got there as soon as Draco got attacked by the Hippogriff, as he past I cheered and left and went to breakfast.

"Fred! George! take a few sandwiches to Tanya she's in the hospital wing. Don't worry I got the culprit" I said passing them. I had defence after this and I needed my strength.

"Hey Blaize did you save me the table's strawberries?" I asked the only Slytherin that would help me in my rein of lord of the strawberries.

"Yes Beatrix I have your strawberries but do you have the book?" he asked. Wanting the muggle book I had in my bag. I had to get Professor Snape to charm to look like wizarding fairy tale. So no one was suspitious.

"Here you go Moby Dick" I said handing him the volume. With out even glancing at the cover he stashed it in his bag.

"Well got to go see you Blaize" I said waving by heading for the Defence room.

I was early like always, the 'Mirrors' help out a lot. grabbing my usual seat I started to hum 'Hungry like a wolf' by Duran Duran putting with realizing it I started to voice out the words in my head. With my some of my own words.

"Hey woman can you give him a sign, and catch him even closer behind,do do do do do do do do do,do do do do do. In touch with the ground, he's on the huntdown after you. Smell like I sound, He's lost in a crowd, And he's Hungry like the wolf. Straddle the line in discord and rhyme, Lupins on the huntdown afte-"

"Five Points from Slytherin Ms. Elryc" Professor Lupin said from his desk I couldn't see the problem with singing 'hungry like a wolf'.Heck students weren't even in yet.

"Professor I don't see the problem with that song, plus why not take pride in what you are like seriously" before I could say anymore students littered the class room.

**That's all for now folks :D Review**


	4. Rule Four: I Will Not Forget

**Thank you everyone who actually reads my stories I know I'm not the best writer or speller and am horrible at spelling but I really do enjoy it. I also enjoy Revews even flames I will use your material if you do flame me so you are warned. Just kidding. **

**Special thanks to my friend for uploading my updates and the spelling correction.**

~Beatrix POV~

I was bored and thought I would wander around for a bit, nevermind my room Zippy was probably cleaning some of the other rooms I found. Tanya was still at practice so I went to her dorm room finding no Weasley in site. I went through the common room and into Professor Mcgonagalls Office.

"Yes Ms. Elryc?" She said in a bored tone like she was half expecting me to appear. Fred and George looking at me quizically.

"Well you see I have some work to do and so does Tanya and I was wondering if we could study in her dorm. Promise I wont do anything durastic, I'll even write a contract saying that I wont make any havoc for the duration that I am in there studying!" I stated.

"No need Ms. Elryc however if you step one toe out of line-"

"I will be canned for all I'm worth" I declared. She shook her head and called a student through the fire telling them to open the Portrait in minutes giving me enough time to waltz into the Gryfffindor tower. Without a word to the glairing occupants in the common room I went head first into the second year dorms.

"So that portrait is still working. I got right into your room earlier, but then asked McGonagall to let me study with you ." I said as Tanya came through the door.

"Well let's hope you are the only one that knows about it." a grin plastered on her face."So where does that portrait lead?" she asked going through her trunk like it held the answer to the world.

"Um right infront of Slytherin common room."

"Then let's get started." she saidalmost shoving me threw the portrait.

Checking and rechecking the prank site. Throwing in the materials we scrambled back to Tanya's room. Cleaning ourselves of the evidence, and with a motion we grabbed both text and parchment from the shelf and started to work until we were interupted by Hermione.

"Oh my gosh did you hear that ruccus? It was someone pranking the entire Slytherin common room." she nearly yelled but we didn't care.

"Really? I have to see this!" We exclaimed in unison as we ran down to the Common Room.

Asending down the stairs I could clearly see Professor Snape arms crossed I knew he knew what we knew but for sure couldn't pin it on us.

"Well I know it was one of you four but the question is which one?" He said Giving me the 'I know you did it look'

"Well I can assure you that Professor Snape Fred and George were with me the entire time and I know that Ms. Elryc had gained permission from me to be in here studying with Ms. Royce. Now I suggest you go find a different group of students to interrogate."

Sneering at us with a small and hardly noticable nod he left without a word.

"I assure you that if one of you four did do this prank this will be the last time I will save you from Professor Snape."She huffed before walking away.

Following the twins upstairs I waited as Fred grabbed Tanya screaming like a banshee, I almost felt sorry for Seamus if he heard it.

"Alright which one of you two did the prank?"

"We have no clue what you are talking about." I stated as I was then tickled by Fred.

"S-st-stop it y-you-ou git" I heard Tanya giggle as I'm guessing the other twin began to tickle her.

"Tell me" George asked as politly as an attacker in his possition could.

"No!" from the corner of my eye could see him get closer to her face. it was like the moments Thorn the Fine was telling me about her and master.

"Do it Or I will..."

"Kiss you!" Fred Finished the mirth in his eyes made me scream. "Pucker up!"

"Fine! We pranked them! alright now get off of me!" waiting as they backed she then said a haisty good night before running to her dorm.

"Well see ya boys better luck next time!" I said before I ran through my portrait.

Stopping at the Slytherin common room.

"Hello warrior I didn't think you would show up" Draco stated sitting on his 'Throne'

"Well Dragon, the message you sent me earlier was quiet urgent" I stated taking a seat by the green fire. strocking it off handedly.

"You know I will become the prince of Slytherin Correct?" it wasn't a mere question but a statment as he got up.

"I think we both know who the real ruler of Slytherin is Draco Darling and its not you. Do you actually know the snakes that you claim to... rule?" I asked, he only scoft. "I will tell you Draco your mother isn't the queen, and once you are in no use to her she with throw you under the carrage"

"Don't you think I know that! I spend day and night staying alive, and if ruling Slytherin does that I'm gold"

"I' have already gained the trust of most of the first years Draco" this bewildered him.

"How you don't even sleep in your own dorm?" He nearly screamed.

"I offer protection Dragon and I'm willing to protect you to but you have to be willing to accept it!"

"You sound like a bloody bagder Warrior, Why do you care so much?"

"What ever gets me to the top Draco, Zippy!" and with a small pop.

"Yez Miss Be-trix, youz needz me?" he said jumpng like a kangaroo.

"Can you get me a Strawberry Liquorice please?"

"Anythin' Miss Be-trix!"

"You have an elf your not allowed house elves in Hogwarts..." he said eyeing the elf as it came back with my strawberry goods and went away again.

"Who said Zippy was mine I didn't hear him call me mistress, did you. However I think we have gotten off course and I would like to know the real reason why you called me here." I was blunt however that is what he needed.

"As you already know my Parents have issued a selection between me and your friend" I nodded alowing him to continue. "I need you to put in a healthy word about me"

"No."

"But why Beatrix? you owe me!"

"Do you know any secret Passages?"I asked quickly trying to catch him off gaurd.

"Yes what Slytherin doesn't"

"The ones by Ravenclaw tower"

"No... wait, how did you know?" I could hear to surprise, he didn't even edit what came from his mouth.

"Well your crush on a certain celestrial Raven isn't quite a secret to though's who know you." I stated letting my words sink in "I will help you keep her safe"

"What do you want in exchange?"

"Your word"

"On what?"

"That you will run when the chance comes"

"I can't promise that Beatrix you know that"

"Your a snake Draco figure something out" With that I got up and left not even looking back by then the Slytherin's had been filling in Dinner has ended.

Walking down thehalls directly under the great hall I turn to the fruit painting. Tickling the pear I head in seeing elves cleaning the dishes and sweeping the floor from half eaten food.

"Clumsy? are yiou here?" looking around for the stubby old elf I come accross a saddend one as she stepped forward. "Mimz wheres Clumsy did he get his head stuck in the cooking pot again?"

"No no Misses, Clumsy isn' stuck. He pass' away, see he an ol' elf he served sum o' ta best trouble maker but he didn' make it. Ta green man is taken care o' him now"

"O Mimz I'm so sorry I didn't know, if you need anything come and ask"

"Misses no it o' righ' I'm a strong elfling, What would Misses like I get you anyting "

"Anything I'm not picky, and Mimz thank you"

"You are to kind to kind" when Mimz got back I ate my elaberate meal that consisted mostly of tonights dinner, Clumsy would be missed.

Walking up to the defence office that Lupin was sure to inhabit, I set up a few traps for the nights pranks these would be small and hardly noticable as one of my own. Only thoughs whom knew me would be able to figure out who set them up.

"Professor Lupin?" I nocked "I have to talk to you" I stated waiting for an answer.

"Come on in Ms. Elryc"

"I'm sorry for my behavier Professor, but I can't say I didn't mean what I said, I know that what being what you are is difficult but don't let it ruin your life" I stated as I watched his facial features change from curious to confusion.

"What I would like to know Ms Elryc is how you knew I was what I am" I smirked finally someone asked the right question.

"Simple, you smell like dog and you have scares that can only belong to that of a werewolf some are actually quiet fresh and you look older then you actually are. You have accute senses in Sight, Touch and taste if what I saw during last nights dinner was any indication. You also have what my soon to be sister in law calls nice rippers" I said pointing to his sharp teeth, to an ordinary human being they would just seem well kept... sorta, or genetics. but if you looked closer you could clearly see the sharp edges as they seemed finer then that of a normal persons.

"You are quiet observant"

"Its in the jobs description when you are sorted into Slytherin, I met this kid once, nice bloke, got sorted into Slytherin couldn't tell if someone was lying and they sent him home. Tragic" I said smiling.

"I now see why you and Ms. Royce are friends. Oh and if it wasn't to much trouble could you pick up that cloth I'm an older man and need some help here and there" Complying I hand him the cloth.

"5 Points to Slytherin for helping a teacher in need" he smiled.

"Professor Lupin did you know Clumsy the elf died" I asked bringing my feet up on the chair.

"Clumsy? I remember when I was a student here he used to stack food on my plate like the world was going to end. Fun elf its a shame really me and my friends would visit him all the time"

"Yea he served me to just found out"

"Did you have anything else to say you should be going to bed soon" he said nodding towards the clock making me flinch.

"No I guess not, see you later then"

"See you later Ms Elryc"

~third person POV~

Beatrix ran threw through the Mirrors and halls only stopping when she heard a noice or was in front of Mrs. Noris and even then after a pet to the cat and a treat, she then would head off again coming to a Statue of Samual Slytherin. Going through his passage she headed to her room. Once there grabbed a chair and some more strawberry candies as she talked to the other side Thorn the fines portait were she to sat.

"So you and your master who was he?" she began slightly curious because Thorn would only say master and never his name.

"The Lord of this hall my dear"

"Samual, but he married Arabella of Greenbrooke only two villages worth away" It was true but the village was long since forgotten soon after the land had been taken over.

"Well yes that is true but I was his Mistress of the late hours, you see we were in love. However I was poor and my significance was not great"

"So your saying you and Samual were secret lovers"

"Yes, but we could never be offically together, I was lucky to have my girl."

"Samual couldn't have children, thats why he never became heir and his younger brother took the family name"

"I know what you are thinking child but no I had a child before I truelly known Samual. I had come to the familyway with Devon he was a nice lad but always had his mind in the chamber pot, I'm sorry to say his daughter did as welll, she was good at hiding it though"

"Who was Devon, what happened to your daughter?" Beatrix asked like it was some kind of bed time story awaiting the mystery.

"Devon was the late cousin of Rowena, my daughter had grown using her fathers name she refused to call me her mother she grew up and had children. She now haunts the unused halls of Hogwarts by her old rooms on the sixth floor." The portraits tear came to a halt as she looked at Beatrix. "You look so much like Lenore"

Beatrix chuckled putting away the chair and candies. "Good night Thorn I will see you in the morning" Beatrix Yawned fastly falling asleep, dreaming of her grandmother.


	5. Rule Five: I May Not Alter Candy

**Yay another chapter !**

~Third Person POV~

Beatrix sat at Snape's desk, waiting kindly twirling her hair absent mindedly as he conned through his inventory. Grabbing a purple and blue vile from the top shelf he handed it to Beatrix. Not waiting for a response she gulped it down in one swig flinching at its horrible taste steadidly handing him back the vile.

"That stuff is gross bloody repulsive" she began trying to get the taste out of her mouth with no avail. "What do you put in it? rabbit pellets?"

"You know very well what I put in it Ms. Elryc if it wasn't for your unusual allergy it wouldn't taste as such."

"Its not my falt I'm allergic to Belladonna, quiet ironic do you not think?"

"I do not, however you recent actions make me wonder." Severus Snape began sitting at his desk. "I've been hearing rumors that you have been up on the sixth floor. I would like to know what is so... special as to catch your attention" he drawled.

"Lenore." Beatrix stated wiping her hand on her tounge.

"The ghost."

"Yes, why" She was now curious why he would ask her.

"None of your concern, you may leave," waiting a few minutes "and don't forget to close the door."

~Beatrix's POV~

Almost slaming the door behind me in fusteration I headed towards Gryffindor tower as the potion took effect. for the rest of the night I was going to have sensitive eyesight. A few weeks ago I noticed that my sight on my left eye was diminishing and had went to Professor Snape in hopes that he could fix it. He said he would and I waited weeks as my sight got worse. Tanya was starting to get suspicious when I walked right into Hermione... twice.

"Hi um Beatrix you dropped your note book" said a tall boy that seemed to be in the twins year. he had curly red hair and brown eyes. The eyes themselves would have been a dead give away that he wasn't related to either the twins or the Weasleys themselves, since they seemed to have a different shape than most people.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned looking for any indicators that he was lying.

"Who doesn't? You are quite popular here you know."

"Your lying but flattery does get you places, Red" I said skipping off book in hand.

"Actually its... Marvin" only as he said it did I round the corner into a mirror,not caring what the Ravenclaw said.

"Vacuus" I whispered as I walked threw the door, The castle was like a maze for thoughs who didn't know it just turning a wrong corner could get you lost with in seconds. The walls were a thick old fashion stone brick weighing a littered every floor, what I guessed was a security measure to keep the students safe incase of a corner, I walked through another door. Just because they were locked didn't mean there were other ways of passing through.

"Tanya you here? Oh there you are anyway I got the trap in place the professors should really keep an eye on their offices they are tidy but heck a second year can by pass their defences." I could see Tanya's face as an evil grin passed through her face. "Did you get Mcgonagall?" I asked looking around for two mops of red hair. "By the way where are Fred and George they are suppose to be here by now"

"I saw Fred he had his target in place and George was heading towards Sprout's gardens said something about Felis Seed"

"Oops that would be my falt asked him to get some for me" Admitted twirling my hair shyly.

"What do you want to do with Felis Seed?"

"Well you see they found a new way in using it," I began not able to contain my happiness."As you well know its used in trueth potions correct and liquid Luck, correct. Well not are they used to tell the trueth but in a raw based potion if my theory is correct I can bake it with some salt then prrie it and put it in a mixture for the begining of a pepperup then you add cotten route"

"Stop smiling like a bloody imbeccile and tell me what it does" she said getting irritated.

"It makes the drinker for lack of better words be truthfully nicer to others, not only that they become cheery in a mellow way, even towards their worst nemisis. I was thinking if we-"

"Ello starting the party without us, you make me feel left out" Fred pouted, putting his arm around both me and Tanya.

"Oh poor Jester its a shame we don't care... I assure you if we had we would have left long ago" I said wapping a fake tear from my eye.

"Oh Don't worry Beatrix no worries I already knew you have been cheating on me"

"Oh its all good then, so Goerge Sweetie since your brother doesn't mind maybe next time you can imply though's new gagdets." I said point blank winking at a smirking Goerge. Fred just looked horror struck.

"Ok, enough picking on Freds open ended statment lets finish this! We only have a few hours left."

"um I don't get that left until what exactly?" George asked bewildered.

"I was just wondering the same thing"

"Seriously does anyone listen?" Tanya half scream not really asking a question.

"Hmmmm? What? you said something?" I asked with a blank face holding back a snicker at how red her face had got.

"I wonder why I even ask" tanya mumbling taking a deep breath. "Ok then I will take this from the top... what... I have no clue" she said looking at me as I bursted out laughing.

"Beatrix" Fred glared tapping his foot, it was kind of scarry how much he resembled his mum at that moment.

"Well... ok we all set up the charms for in the morning, so now we are doing some transfiguration" I said point blank.

"What are we transfiguri-" POP

"Miss Bee-trix I'z gotz ta pincushions youz asked for!" Zippy said bouncing up and down.

"Thank you Zippy there is a box of sugar cookies under the bed help yourself" I said as the hyper elf popped off.

~Third Person POV~

"Were did you get that?" Tanya asked not bothering to look at the cushions.

"Magic, now just transfigure them into Porcupines" Beatrix said a little to happily before wipped out her wand.

"You never-"

"told us what we are-"

"suppose to expect tomorrow" fred ended as he transfigured his sixth cushion.

"It's a surprise" she said twirling her hair with her left hand as her right never stopped moving saying the incantation after incantation.

"Trixie what else did you do? I thought this was just a regular prank, not a pranking fest, I would have bought popcorn" said happy Tanya.

""I gave a potion to an elf to serve during dinner, and I maybe might have dropped some hints to Peevie mcPeevies" Beatrix was almost singing now as she started to organize everthing around her.

"and?" George said a little frightened by the smile a Beatrix's face.

"I might have entered the Headmasters office for tea mind you and I might have left something behind." Beatrix Said before skipping through the wall leaving confused busy bodies behind as they to tried to excape as the Porkie Pineslittered around them.

~Random Person POV~

"Jane Do you know where Proffessor sprout is I can't see her she said she would help me with my work" I said looking to see if I could see the Herbologist somewere my grades were deeply at stake.

"Fer ta love o' Merlin she's at ta head table" Jane stated spitting out her drink as she looked towards are teacher. Proffessor Sprout had been strutting a Pink track suit, on the jumper was clearly wrote Spoiled on big bold silver letters. next to her was the Potions teacher who was sporting somthing less noticable but noticable all the same. His once shoulder length locks were now curly and soft looking, with what seamed to be blond highlights.

"Jane Whats going on...?" I asked looking at the two Professors.

" Look at Mcgonagall and Flitwick, I tink Flitwick is Injoying it dar though" she said weirdly as flitwick had a smile from ear to ear. Her accent being very distinguishable.

"Who ever did dat is in big troubles"

"You're telling me" Before Dumbledore sat down completely camoflouged in his clothes. "I knew he was off his rocker but this is just to much, I stated waiting to see if anything more was to happen, ten minutes later nothing still happened till Mrs. Noris jumped on to the table. spilling the drinks on to the teachers.

With in moment the teachers bursted into laughter, Neville Longbottom fainted as Snape smiled in his direction mirth written on his face. All the students seemed to be at a loss while Elryc seemed to take this chance to steal some of the strawberries from the tables. Her Friend Royce choked on her drink almost spewing it on the unconcious Neville. At that moment I was glad to be in Hufflepuff, less drama.

Looking at my fellow Puffs I see the bewildered look on their faces looking at their Head of House. looking at what they were gawking at I started to laugh at the plump woman doing a child nursery song of 'I'm a little Tea cup' The Slytherin's looked unfazed and kept eating.

Proffessor Snape seemed to be the first to be back to normal as he sneered and stormed off grabbing Beatrix by the ear as he passed her, dragging her back to what I guesed to be his office. Before they let the hall I could clearly hear the Student and Proffesor Bickering.

"I have it under good athority that you have no proof that I Beatrix did such thing" She was loud and stern.

"And I have it under good athority Ms. Elryc to give you all the detentions I want"

-**Ok this is just a filler as I really wanted to write this, I wanted to show how Beatrix isn't only a Slytherin but also has some Gryffindor in her. All the Harry Potter characters have a somewhat OCCness to them as I do not own them, just wanted to clarify that.**


	6. Rule Six: I will Not Slytherin

Walking towards the exit I came across and opening of something I did not know. Something horrendous yet, beautiful. Never have I felt this feeling in my life. The terrors it held never crossed my mind as curiosity killed me. I walked into the pits of the underworld and the flames licked my heals, yet no pain touched my skin and in moments of entering the path ended showing but a door, my entrance behind me long gone.

The door was a solid oak. I would always remember this door the door to my ever lasting pain. Reaching out I took hold of the handle searing pain leapt through my arm. It felt like a hot poker was seeping into my skin yet I held on determined. Determined for what I did not know, blinding light then hit my features as became black around me.

"Miss Bee-trix is okayz Bee-trix had bad dreamz she did" Zippy said in a frazzled tone.

Open my eyes trying to take in the brightness of the room. Everything was as I left it and nothing was where it should be.

Throwing my feet to the side of my bed I ran straight for the mirror. My hair covered my forehead sweet dripping from the loose hair my pale skin seamed to glow in the candle's light. Lifting my left arm I felt a sharp pain soar through me, just as it did in my dream. Rolling up the sleeve to my night gown revealed an extensive burn upon my forearm.

"Zippy how did this happen?" I asked softly running my fingers along my burn, wincing slightly as it didn't bother me much.

"Miss was playing with fire and fainted I'z sorry could not healz arm that well" he said softly tears leaking from his big eyes.

"It is ok; I am ok nothing to worry about" I gasped not so sure if I was reassuring him or myself.

"Miss its fourz in the Morninz youz should get some sleep" Zippy said towards my bed.

"Thank you Zippy but I think I will walk the grounds, besides it the beginning of Hogsmeade weekend!" my cheerfulness lighting my face.

Rummaging through my clothes I decided to wear simple jeans stripped shirt with healed boot. Going deeper into my wardrobe I grabbed my long sleeved gloves, black beanie cap and scarf to top it off. _**Where is the bloody jacket? **_Running across the room I tripped over something landing upon my burn.

"Bloody banshee on a monkey stick, Shit." I groaned realizing what I slipped on. "There you are just were I put you."

Skipping out of my room I wandered around my hall checking out the rooms inside. Nothing was special about them so I wandered around the more frequent halls. Every once in a while a portrait would stop me and ask me a question, but it was always the same._ Lenore? _Never once was that my name. It was a name of my grandmother and her grandmother before her. Never mine. It came to the point were I started to get irritated beyond belief.

"For the Fiftieth time! When am I not going to fall on my face today?" I asked to no one as no one was in the perimeter to ask. Looking to what tripped me I saw a broken shoe that seamed to be missing a lace. _**Luna**_ I thought as I noticed the pattern on the side.

"Excuse me portrait but you wouldn't have the time now do you?" I asked looking at the old man in the frame.

"It happens I do it is 8:30 in the morning, and you may call me Sir Devon of the moors or Sir Devon for short" he said reading a book that seamed to be in his portrait.

"Thank you Sir Devon" I said running toward the hall beside the Ravenclaw Entrance.

Running through the wall I quickly ran into Luna's dorm.

"Knock Knock Celeste for your saviour is here!" I screamed pouncing on her bed while she looked through her clothes.

"Ah my hero what have you brought me today? A shoe I hope." she said in her dazed tone.

"That hurts Luna that you always know. I like to surprise you sometime and it's really hard when you already know" I pouted handing her, her poor shoe. "But I did not come to give you any old shoe, I came to offer my own!" at this she seemed sumptuous

"Beatrix it is not like you to just hand over your own things like this" she said pointedly raising her thin brow.

"Just take the boots I have more at least I have one more." I said happily bouncing around "Anyways, got to go breakfast is almost over." I said before falling through the floor landing on a chair in the common room. Scarring two of the occupants.

"I swear you weren't there when I came in" I pondered before slipping through the walls hand on my chin.

Running into the great hall I came to a stop as I sat down at the only remaining table with food. Rummaging through I tried to find my Strawberries only to find none. Then I smelt it the savouring smell that only a Strawberry could produce. Following the smell I came to an island of fourth year girls pouring themselves around a bowl of fruit.

"May I have the bowl now please?" I said looking pointedly at the blondes.

"No." said one of them as they squeezed in tighter around the bowl.

"Excuse me but your around my only breakfast." I stated tapping my foot.

"Sorry to tell you this but we haven't had any strawberries since you came to the school so bugger off." another said before munching on another fruit.

"Fine but you will pay." I said storming off to my chambers for some decent footwear.

Half an hour later I found myself handing Minerva my slip. Waiting a few moments for Tanya I went over to the Black Lake. Kicking rocks I passed. Not ten minutes later did my shoe fly off with the rock. Hopping to get to it I stumbled onto my side as I watched the shoe land on a rock barely balancing to stay on but still in my reach, however as I got up a huge tentacle sprouted from the water snatching it.

"Jack give me my shoe please, I will get you a present from hogsmeade if you do!" I half yelled at the dark waters.

"Seriously the Giant Squid stole your shoe!" Fred laughed behind scarring me effectively knocking me of my footing.

"It's not funny" I pouted crossing my arms.

"No it's bloody hilarious! When is Creevy when you need him!"

"If you think it is so funny then help me up why don't you" I said raising my hand for him to grab it.

Giving me a funny look he offered help, and when he wasn't looking I jumped on his back trying to get comfortable. While he wiggled around.

"What the bloody hell was that, I didn't say you could ride me like a horse!" I stifled my laughter as he grew pale. "I didn't mean it like that I was only saying… hey mind out of the gutter!" he said Frazzled and perturbed all at the same time.

"To answer your questions when you offered a hand and my mind is always in the gutter don't you know this by now" he groaned as he grabbed my arms bringing me up further so he was comfortable, wincing I let him finish as I rested my head upon his.

"Now to George and Tanya!" he said walking toward Hogsmeade.

"No I have to go shoe shopping I lost mine remember" I stated kicking him with my heals pointing forward. "So giddy up horsey!"

~Third Person POV~

"How about here this is a shoe shop?" Fred stated waiting for an answer.

"Why not can't be worse then the other one!" Beatrix stated waiting patiently as the twin carried her into the shop dropping her on the floor. "Hey that wasn't nice, but it was nice that you had the courtesy to Slytherin to the shop before dropping me like a sack"

"Can you stop saying Slytherin every time it fits to a sentence!" Fred asked annoyed at his friends choice of words.

"Why shouldn't it Slytherin to any sentence I do dare put it?" she asked with her brow raised before noticing a boot behind him. "PERFECT! I can even get one for Tanya she will need it" Beatrix said happily not noticing the dumbfounded look on Fred's face.

"That is some girl you have there" A woman said behind Fred looking at him with a knowing smile.

"Eww no we are just friends, she is the bloodiest annoying person I have ever met" She just brushed it off as she left the two to their own devises.

"Fred Slytherin over here and tell me what you think of these shoes, I know that they aren't my usual muggle look but yay or nay?" Beatrix asked holding up a pair of shoes with buckles. "Steel toe's it said but I would have to test that out myself"

Before she put them on he shouted "Nay, nay I-I mean how about something more what did you call muggle?"

"Oh Pooh ok!" she said happily bouncing to the next rack. Fred fiddled with his shirt bored beyond belief and just when he was going to leave Beatrix bounced out from a completely different rack.

"Found it!" Beatrix then walked over in leather and suede buckled shoe. "I just Slytherin to them and they felt like a dream"

"They aren't steel toe are they?" Giving the shoe's an awkward look.

"Course not, now stay put I have to put on my boots don't want to loose another shoe now do I?" Changing her foot wear, Beatrix then again jumped on to Freds back.

"Bloody hell, you got your new shoe's and did you even pay for them?" Fred half screamed as he walked out of the door.

"Well they are new and it's not good for them to be used outdoors in till they are worn in and yes before I came to show you them." she said enjoying his irritation. "Now to Honeydukes!"

It was only five minutes later that Fred and Beatrix made several bets. Beatrix had bet that they would find them before they reached Honeydukes, Fred Disagreed. Fred bet that they would not be together and at that Beatrix with out a doubt knew they would be side by side.

"Ok If you think so lets make this interesting" Fred Exclaimed stopping for Beatrix to answer.

"Ok for the first bet, if I win I get to stay on your back for the rest of the trip" She said smugly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Fine and for the second bet if I win you have to stop saying Slytherin in any way it is not suppose to be used."

"Why? Oh pooh. Fine…" Beatrix sighed placing her head upon his red hair.

Looking around Desperately only a shop away from Honeydukes Fred began to laugh.

"It seems I win" Fred Said loosening his grip on Beatrix.

"Can you wait until we get into the shop first" nodding his head Fred ran into the shop dropping her on her arse.

"That is no way to treat a girl." Beatrix said dusting herself off.

"I win, Oh the joy!" Fred said happily almost prancing around the room.

"Wait until we see them" That didn't seem to bother him as he got a few cheap candies. "Seriously milk chocolate? Your crazy Dark is the only way to go"

"No milk it is 'melts in your mouth' goodness" Fred proclaimed looking at the chocolate hungrily.

"But the bittersweet taste that only dark chocolate is able to produce is the most pleasant candy of the day next to Strawberries of course" Beatrix said grabbing some Strawberry Flavoured candy as the thought past her mind.

"Madame Flume please tell her different, it is as though her mind has turned to mush!" Fred exclaimed dramatically to the co-owner of the magnificent shop.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with the young lady, but I assure you my husband is on your side" Madame Flume said as the two students paid for their candies.

"See Milk chocolate is the only way!"

The argument lasted in till Tanya called their name, their Dark vs. Milk war ended.

~Beatrix POV~

"You know Fred this means I won and Slytherin any way I want!" I proclaimed as Tanya chocked on her hot chocolate.

"Fred what is going on" The worried twin asked his brother.

"Well you see my lovely beast, Fred and I made a bet-" I could distinctly hear Tanya 13.

0er _Not again _as I continued "and I won and can say Slytherin all I want"

That seemed to satisfy them as it

.wasn't much and we drank are coco in peace that only lasted as Tanya and George started flirting earning a groan from me and Forge. It was in they started to blush did I interrupted their shall I call it, game.

"What do guys have that girls don't" I asked not waiting for them to answer. "Something Slytherin in their pants."

"What the-" George started as Fred only shook his head in shame.

"Never mind I guess I wasn't counting boys trying to join the party, George stop Slytherin to her pants it's a dinner table not a brothel." I said as he started to sputter looking at me as though he couldn't believe what was -coming out of my mouth.

"Beatrix you kiss your siblings good night with that mouth" Tanya said trying to sound stern only failing greatly.

"I try. I said paying for my drink before skipping off towards the school.

"So what did you get your siblings?" George asked finally getting over my joke.

"Well I got Darius and Darien a flying carpet and Cassiopeia an x-ray mirror" looking at their faces I decided to explain. "My father's invention that my brother improved on"

"And your brother" Tanya asked skipping ahead of me.

"Oh Tiberius got new shoes."I said smirking at Fred who mumbled something not for young ears.

**Finally got this chapter out it took a while but here it is. I also came up with another way to say writers block when you are sick. **_**Brain Block **_**Explains all the frustration /of the sick person with writers block!**


	7. Rule Seven: Hypocrite

At lunch you could hear four students, all but one in the house of Gryffindor. You would hear them laugh and joke. They had each other and no other. Pure to the core they didn't care about blood. Blood was the thing that tore people apart. They had other friends but they weren't so close. They met on a train to the school that changed their lives. Who would have thought I would have Friends in Gryffindor to joke around with, to let all my worries go. I was the Gryffindor of Slytherin. Life wasn't going to get better than this for me.

"Ear Muffs!" Tanya started grinning like an idiot.

"Voldy's toe" I said happily at her insularity.

"Ravenclaw Nerds" The twins added smiling earning glares from the neighboring Ravenclaws.

"Strawberries of doom!" I piped.

"Troll bogies" George said followed by a "birdbrain" by Fred.

"Bloody mickfuzzal" Tanya said smugly as twins and I gasped in fake horror. "How do you take that for being narrow-minded"

"Tanya Royce"

"That is no"

"Language for a young lady" The twins scolded the young Gryffindor.

"tarraing é" Tanya replied, laughing a the fact that they didn't know **Suck it** when they heard it.

However no one seemed to know what she meant till Seamus yelled out.

"Tanya Royce you kiss your mum with that mouth!" Tanya didn't seam to care as she watched amused at the faces her three friends made trying to translate what she had said.

"So Tanya what are we going to do today?" I asked as I put my feet upon the table.

"Well I was going to visit Lupin for a bit and you were going to do your _**homework**_" She said emphasizing the homework.

"I'm sorry. You were looking at me and saying things? I wasn't really listening" I replied.

"Beatrix" Tanya was annoyed and therefore not happy at my attitude. What are friends for? Shirley not to be Friendly.

"Fine I'll do w-wor-work-k-k-k" I tried as the words sputtered out of my mouth trying to pronounce it.

"So what are you waiting for!"

"Strawberries and for Fred to remove the prank he has on me" I said pointedly unsure weither or not I should move. As Tanya barraged him, saying now I'm not going to do my work.

"Tanya you speak so low of me! Me not do work because someone tried to prank me? Tut tut"

"Beatrix you know as well as I that you never turn down a challenge" She said while rubbing the back of her head from the injury of the previous night.

"Good times but that is all behind me now" I said dramatically earning a shake of the heads of the Gryffindors around me. "I swear!"

"Really Beatie then"

"What are you doing?"

"At this very"

"Moment?" The twins asked looking pointedly at my wand under the table.

"Getting Fred back, But it doesn't count, its Fred!" I alleged.

"Be that as that may" Tanya began with a soft but loud 'Hey I'm right here!' echoing behind her "You have to finish your work do you not want the stay ahead?"

"Yes mommy"

"I'm not your mommy"

"Then can I prank Fred!" I said with my happiest little kid voice.

"No"

"Poopy, go to your Professor I don't want to talk no more" I said stomping off in a fake tirade.

~Third Person POV~

Jumping up and down on her bed Beatrix tried to think of what to do. She already trapped the first years in a closet. , told Draco that Professor Snape had to see him, told McGonagall that the first years were having a party, and Told Professor Snape that she saw a few Students in his privet stores. She was running out of thing s to do for the day, yes these amateur things seemed well amateur and that didn't bode well for Beatrix as the big finally was going to occur during dinner.

"Does Miss bee-Trix wantz someting?" Zippy asked bouncing around the room.

"Hmmm I want strawberries and milk!" She replied heading to her desk; she may as well do some homework as she has nothing else.

_**Number one: **_**In what potion do you use belladonna as a base? Is this wise or if you had no belladonna what would you use as its replacement. Write two paragraphs' explaining why.**

_Belladonna is used in most potions. Like the pepper up. In all actuality The Pepperup Potion is the only known potion that actually uses belladonna as a base. In 1930 Frances Jones was the first to discover this making the Pepperup Potion up more potent and quick acting. Frances Jones also discovered that it was less likely to react in severe temperature change making it ideal to carry in your pocket._  
><em>Glover Hipworth was the inventor of the much acclaimed Pepperup Potion in 1860 and his original base was worm root. However it was highly unstable and did not stand well in extreme temperature change. I do think that the belladonna was a positive change and has in positive greatly improved the concoction. So in relativity it is wise to use the replacement in the Pepperup Potion.<em>  
><em><strong>Number Ten:<strong>_** In what …..**

It was quite and sitting at the desk was getting boring for Beatrix as she began to play darts with her father's photo, with charmed darts that commentated when ever they hit something. They then would return when they had finished. By now you could not even see her father in the picture with all the holes in the face. Editing the Darts she then began to throw them more. They now made splat noises when hitting the paper, temporarily making her feel better.

"Zippy what time is it?**" **Beatrix asked the elf, bored of her potions work.

"Almost time forz dinner" he said taken away the glass of milk and bowl.

"Okay!" she said jumping from her chair not bothering to clean her mess nearly spilling the ink.

Skipping through the corridors she went to the Great hall for Dinner, randomly stopping to chat with a portrait as she passed. After a long discussion, with a rather young looking portrait she she left entering the great hall taking a seat next to a confused Tanya. Snatching the strawberries in her reach she started to munch. Not caring about the weird looks the seventh years were giving her.

"Beatrix, why are you sitting here?" Tanya asked looking at her curiously.

"What can't I sit beside my best friend in the whole wide world" She replied rhetorically. Polishing of the bowl of strawberries on her lap. "Wait don't answer that I see some more strawberries!"

Running around the hall she grabbed three more bowls of big juicy Fruit commonly known as you guessed, Strawberries. Taking a glance at the head table she then grabbed two more bowls.

"Beatrix what is with you and what have you done to the First years" Tanya said pointedly.

"Just, the first years?" Beatrix replied waving at the remaining teaching staff.

"You didn't!" It wasn't a question.

Rambling with Tanya made Beatrix bored, if only slightly for some unknown reason she felt incomplete as one would say. Then it hit her like a ten ton brick. The twins were missing. Ignoring Tanya she tried to think were they might be; annoying Tanya if only a bit. Making a mental note in her head she tried to remember what they told her this morning.

"And if you are actually paying attention to me I would like you to repeat what I-"

"No time where are the twins they never miss a meal" Beatrix interrupted earning a 'damn you Beatrix' look from Tanya.

"They said something about candy…. Hey are you thinking what I'm thinking" Tanya asked with a mischievous smile.

"I don't think so, because you have that 'I want to eat more than candy' look on your face" With a loud swat. Beatrix was then knocked back. Before she knew it they were heading towards Gryffindor Tower.

Taking the Shortcut they got there in no time. Barging into the common room they found the twins fast asleep on the couch books in hand. Not able to resist Beatrix grabbed a pen and started to draw on their faces. Drawing a kitty on Fred's cheek did she notice what they were reading. _How to make things boom: by Greg Valor_. On the page you could see someone elses writing making modifications.

"Beatrix you are such a child" Ginny said walking through the portrait whole.

"You speak so little of me" Beatrix stat plopping a seat next to her red headed sleeping friend. "Why are you so mean, isn't the boy-who live talking to you"

"Oh I am so sorry my Slytherin queen I hath not realized how mature you are or thou would not speak so idly" Ginny said with a bow. "And a matter of fact he is talking to me"

"Tanya throw this miscreant into the dungeon I don't want to see her" Beatrix exclaimed now using Fred as a pillow.

"Sure and while I'm at it I'll bring you some Strawberry tea"

"Could you" Her face lit up, the sound nearly woke the twins.

"No do it your self, and you have detention remember" She said taking her seat on the chair, not looking at the confused face of her friend.

"That I do" Saying her good byes Beatrix slipped out on the room virtually unnoticed of the Portraits on the other side.

Once off the 7th floor she found Crookshanks. As the cat started to weave through her legs she wondered how Ron couldn't like the fur ball.

"Beatrix Have you seen CROOKSHANKS" Hermione yelled running over to the cat like a giddy school girl.

"Yes I have seen CROOKSHANKS" She said sarcastically.

"Oh don't be that way" Hermione made the mistake to mummble Pure-blood bigot.

"You filthy-!"

"Mudblood is that what you were going to say" Hermione interrupted.

"No I was going to say hypocrite, just because you are a muggle born does not mean you can insult anyone. Yes I may be of pure-blood but I do not fallow the steps of my family. Because to me you and Pansy are no different" Handing her back the cat Beatrix stormed off to the Dungeons.

Skipping down to the potions lab she started to set up for her lesson. Snape wasn't there so she decided to take it slow. She knew it wasn't nice for her to not tell her friend about these extra lessons but she needed them more than spending extra time doing nothing. Cleaning the dirty cauldron of the last student she started with the potion. It was an easy brew that only needed heat around the last hour.

"You're early" Snape said walking through the doors.

"No your just late, however since you are here I need some help. Don't want to go to the hospital wing now do I" She said cheekily.

"Don't speak that way to your elders" Snape said a frown on his face.

"Oh don't be like that uncle Sev, You know I'm joking with you"

"I'm not you uncle" He said solemnly turning away towards his desk.

"May as well be" she said quietly. "Hey, aren't you helping me?"

"You're a big girl you can figure it out"


	8. Rule Eight: I Shall Not Get Attached

"You passed!" Tanya screamed looking over my shoulder at my final grade. I wasn't so surprised she had been obsessed with my grade thinking that I was failing. I didn't take notes or really listen to the teacher when a big assignment was due. I would do my work and then hand it in. Tanya being Tanya however thought I wasn't handing in anything and would try and get me to study a thing I promised myself I wouldn't do in-less in great need.

"I know-"

"-and it was all because of me!" she said happily.

"No it is because -" I began, but quickly stopped as I saw she wasn't paying any attention as she happily skipped down the corridor.

Not bothering to say anything I followed as she lead us to the edge of the black lake, taking a seat at the lone tree. We didn't talk much as we watched the water in sheer boredom. As the time of day became night the water before our very eyes began to sparkle. It was quiet for a change as jack's tentacles ripped through the water snatching a random bat from the air.

"Beatrix?" Tanya asked light.

"Yeah?" I questioned back.

"Your boyfriend ate a bat from mid air" she stated.

"Cricky! I think he really did mate" Not seconds later did we burst out into laughter and in the midst of our merriment someone jumped before us attacking us in a round of tickles making us loose breath as we tried to run. To no avail we were trapped in the red heads of dooms arms not to be let go of till we admitted defeat.

"Vacuss" I murmured thinking of being released from the twin behind me. "I'm Free!" Looking behind me I could see Tanya trying to hold in her laughter eye's swimming with merriment. "Why are you laughing Tanya?"

Turning toward the pointed finger I followed it to a hand connected to my arm. Murmuring Vacuss again as not to let him hear me I reluctantly staid connected. And even worse I was connected to Fred.

"Well love I knew you liked me but isn't this taking it to the extreme?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Well you know me Fred dearest I'm just a kinky little thing"

"Bea just go to the hospital wing I'm sure they will be able to get you detached from your long lost lover, am I right George?" She asked sweetly as her eyes sparkled with mirth.

"I'm sure they will be able to get you back to new"

"I'm going to kill you Fred Bloody Weasley this is your entire fault!" I ranted as he bit back with a "My fault? I'm not the one who used a spell to get out of MY grip!"

"Stop bickering like a couple of old women and get to the hospital." Tanya and George ushered practically pushing us snag dap into each other.

"Fred and Beatrix sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G., first come spell then comes magic then comes baby red heads in a baby Carriage"

"I heard that Tanya!"

"Well then you shouldn't be here you idiot" She yelled as me and Fred made it inside.

For a moment I was glad Tanya wasn't here, however I wished the people around us weren't here even more. Every once in a while some idiot thought he could get away with cat calls or giggling behind their hand. With a whip of my wand they stopped.

"Aw, has the Gryffindor finally asked the Slytherin out? Where is Creevey when you need him!"

"Draco I'm warning you if you say one more thing; your thing ain't going to be so pleased" I said sharply my wand pointed downwards.

"You wouldn't." he said looking at Fred who had a pained look on his face as if saying 'Yes she would.'

"Are you really going to take that chance?" with out even a good bye he sped off into the opposite direction. "You know he has a meeting with Professor McGonagall." I stated simply causing Fred to laugh.

After a few more twists and turns we made it to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was looking after Ron. Covering my face; in order for Fudge and Professor Snape not to see me. I half failed as I saw Professor Snape twitch slightly looking in my direction.

"And yet- is it good for him to be given so much special treatment? Personally I try to treat him like any other student. And any other student would be suspended - at the very least - for leading his friends into such danger. Consider, Minister: against all school rules - after all the precautions put in place for his protection - out of bounds, at night, consorting with a werewolf and a murderer - and I have reason to believe that he has been visiting Hogsmaede illegally, too -"

Not wanting to listen any more we took seat next to the window, I watched the grounds for a bit. It seemed like hours til Madam Pomfrey asked us our dilemma; I showed her my arm connected to Fred hand, without any words she gave us each a potion. I seemed fine til a burning sensation hit my lungs and my skin started to become irrational.

"M-Madam Pomfrey What w-was in that-t P-potion!" I half screamed looking for something, anything thing.

"Madam Pomfrey did that have Belladonna in it she is Allergic!" Fred said panicking.

Not a second later I saw a vary familiar lime green potion being forcibly pushed down my throat by long masculine hands. Madam Pomfrey tipped my head over letting the liquid run down my throat as the sickly taste washed over my palette. It wasn't something that one liked but I endured it. It was a potion that I kept in my bag and in my nightstand. I never went anywhere with out it.

"You would think that you wouldn't get into some kind of trouble while the Minister is here, yet you are able to do it I will see you when you are out." Professor Snape said.

"Yes sir. " I said still trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

"That's strange. " Madame Pomfrey said looking over me and Fred's strange predicament. "Even with Miss Elryc's reaction you two should have split apart"

"What do you mean?" I asked horrified at what she was going to suggest.

"I mean I am going to have to keep you overnight" she said. Pain was written all over my face.

"Isn't their another way, do we have to stay the night can't you just fix it right now?" Fred looked at me strangely I never acted like this, taking his free hand he rubbed my shoulder. However, in my daze I didn't even notice.

"I'm sorry, there isn't." waiting for my reaction she began again. "Just fall asleep, everything is going to be okay in the morning." She said before walking out. Not able to think Fred hoisted us up and moved our beds closer together and half closed the curtain leaving only a crack to be seen of the rest of the wing.

We sat there for what seemed like hours when in reality was only moments. I've never seen him like this. So calm and relaxed while I felt as though I was going to jump out of my skin. I also never had seen him so quite. It was like he two was in a trance never fully realizing that he was stuck; to me. Like he was choosing to grab a hold of my arm. My arm; I completely forgot about my arm. Nothing felt wrong I could still move it. I was completely worried about being stuck in the hospital I forgot that I was stuck and that there might not be anything to do with it. How would this work? Would he loose his hand or gain my arm. Or-

"Beatrix I can hear the voices in your head screaming please stop thinking." he said before moving his free arm over his eyes.

"Oh and why am I-" I stopped someone was waking up.

From the limited view the curtain gave. We could see Madam Pomfrey briskly walking across the hall where Ron and the others slept.

"You're awake!" Pomfrey pronounced placing chocolate on Harry's bedside breaking it apart with what seamed to be a small hammer.

"How's Ron?" Harry and Hermione said in unison. By my side I could feel Fred flinch.

"He'll live." she said grimly before moving the conversation on to them.

Not moments later did they hear Harry scream and yell and holler. He claimed and pleaded. He couldn't understand that no matter what they wouldn't let him do whatever he was screaming about. It was hard to fallow when you tried to see them without being seen. Soon the minister and Professor Snape left leaving Harry in a tantrum.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black -" Harry said starting again.

"For Heaven's sake! Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster I have to insist -"

"My apologies, Poppy, But I need a word with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger I have just been talking to Sirius Black-"

Then again an argument began, in the end Dumbledore won asking for everyone to leave, no one seemed to remember that Fred and I were just four beds away. Giving a talk about what seemed to be time turners and using them why would they have a time turner! But it all added up. Covering each others mouth as Dumbledore walked by our bed, we waited as Hermione tumbled through robes pulling out a small golden object; hearing her story. Not moments after they left did I see them running through the Hospital wing door.

I don't know when I fell asleep that night, although I can say that it was the best sleep I have got in a long while. Trying to roll over I noticed that I was stuck. 'No this wasn't happening.' I said in my head taking a peak over my shoulder, Fred's hand lay lazily yet firmly upon me. He was still stuck.

"Madam Pomfrey when will Bellatrix be out of the Hospital Wing" I heard my father's strong demanding voice fill the hall.

"Not to be rude Mr. Elryc, However She has put herself in quite the strange predicament: We have the best Potion master in all of the United Kingdom working on getting them separated and she will be able to go home one the train like every other student" She said making her statement as long winded as she could.

"May I speak to her" He said not waiting for a reply.

"My dear I heard you have got stuck to some commoner, I would like to know what had happened" he said sharply.

"Someone's stray spell hit us sir." I said obediently not looking him straight in the eye. Never look him in the eye.

"Very well I will see you on the 28th and I expect you to be at home" he said before he left slamming the door on his departure.

"Mr. Weasley I know you would like to stay asleep however you have to take your potion" Madam Pomfrey said trying to wake him up. "Oh dear he never seems to wake up when you need him to be"

"Let me help you Madame" I said tickling him. Not a second later did you hear him laugh and trying to get away from me.

"B-Beatrix Get O-off me" he said between fits of giggles.

"No you giggle like a girl" I said grinning like a maniac.

"You do realize that I have a full arm and hand free" he said before pinning me to the floor sending me a berade of tickles.

"And do you realize that I am still in the room children or have you forgotten" Madam Pomfrey said tapping her foot potion in hand.

"Sorry ma'am"

The Potion was a sickly orange color and smelled of rotten feet. Gulping down Snape's concoction we waited as his hand started to free itself.

"You will need to take another dosage at lunch and his hand will be completely clear of you arm"

"How many times have you ever had Fire whiskey" Fred asked.

"Three, once from my Brothers stash before he left home, and twice at school from the teachers desk" I responded. "Have you ever fought with George?"

"Once but it was stupid; Have you ever... waited you have… Have you ever ticked a moose while babysitting a goose?"

"That is the stupidest thing I ever heard out of your mouth" I said trying to keep a straight face. "No I haven't tickled a moose but I have baby sat a goose, mean things they are."

"Why did you -"

"Okay last of the Potion drink up and you may leave" Madam Pomfrey said handing us more of the potion.

"I thought you were supposed to have a bed side manner." I said glaring.

"Bed side manner is for children under eleven."

Not wanting to stay in their any longer Fred and I left leaving on to our own separate ways. Walking down to the Gryffindor Common room I grabbed a book and sat on top of Tanya's bookshelf.


	9. Rule Nine: In Hiding

I marked of another day of the Calendar. I can't believe that the days have gone so fast it feels like only yesterday I was laughing with my friends; using Fred as a shield or pranking George and Lee as they slept. However Father was going to be here any moment. How was I going to survive this one? Not only did I break one of his Rules I let myself be venerable in front of others.

"Bee-bee dads here" Darian said hurriedly as he took deep breaths trying to calm himself.

"Ian calm down, I will be okay-" I said motioning him towards me. I fixed his collar and hair making them as prim and perfect as father expected it to be. "-Why don't you walk me down then you can go into the parlour till either Father or I call you down"

"But Bee-" he said eyes watering making his deep dark brown eyes glisten in the dull light.

"I will be okay, he is only home for a few days this time and from what I hear from Nessie you have been a perfect child born of perfection" I said reassuringly.

"Nessie is just a house elf, what if-"

"Father is home, we can't stand here all day" I said sullenly putting my hand on his shoulder as I dropped him off in the Parlour. "Be safe"

"Ah the princess has arrived, I was wondering when you would show. The elves have all ready taken my luggage and treated me to tea" he said in his extravagant chair.

"I'm sorry father, I will be on time" I said making sure the goose bumps on my arm didn't show in the heated room.

"That is right, that is not going to happen again" He said before everything blacked out.

"Bee-Bee the cost is clear father is about to load into the carriage." Darian said Motioning out the door.

"Darius what is the code on the door?" I asked through the mirror.

"10:15. you have better run he looks like he is in a hurry"

"Thank you and I left you a two a gift in the kitchen" I said before I ran to the back gate.

I had a minute to get pass the weeds to the other side of the gate. The house elves were in-tune to the manor and if you left without the master or his permission the Master would know the second it happened. So by leaving at the same second he had I beat the system. The elves and the house both thought I left with him regardless of what exit I had taken.

I was now off the property, however it was just my luck that I was stuck waking through the alley to a line of houses. My father was going to pass through here any moment. Taking a sudden turn left I headed into someone's house. Grabbing the apple left on the table I waited by the door for the "car" to leave. When the cost was clear I took my time into Diagon alley. I never really looked what was beside The leaky Cauldron. I new it was a Book shop and café but I never really went in. Taking my last turn from Litchfeild st. to Charing I walked passed a few stores till I came by Caffé Vergnano, Thirsty I decided to stop in. I still had a few extra pounds from my last visit in the muggle part of London.

Walking in I felt more like a dinner but I really didn't really mind.

"Hello what can I get you?" The thick Italian addressed me as I came to the counter.

"Ello I will have the closest thing you have to hot cocoa to go" I said weighting for my steaming cup and left as soon as I paid.

Never once did I stop looking over my shoulder, always checking to see if he had decided to stop by. However I knew this was never to happen. He would never step into a place such as this where a simple commoner would be able to touch him, he would sooner skin himself than tough someone of lower stature.

"Beatrix?" Turning to my left I saw Neville Longbottom along with his grandmother, He had a strange look on his face as his eyes lingered over my figure; fear and curiosity was clear. Looking at the clothes I had on I realised that I had yet to change, Father left suddenly and I had no time .

"Hello Neville, this must be your Grandmother Mrs. Augusta Longbottom; it's a pleasure to finally meet you" I said shaking her hand.

"Neville I had no Idea that you have well mannered friends" Mrs. Longbottom stated patting his back not noticing her grandsons face, he himself whom was trying to stop himself from laughing. I gave him a small glare before I turned back to Augusta.

"Yes he is one of the best in class, which is if you like Herbology" I said before looking at Neville. "Neville have you spoken with anyone of late? I'm afraid I haven't been able to owl anyone this summer as of yet"

"Um no, however I heard that Tanya has been around" Neville offered before Mrs. Longbottom ushered him off to Madame Malkins.

Diagon Alley was crammed; many people weaved in and out buildings like rodents. I saw no one else I knew on my way into Gringotts and for that I was somewhat glad. Making my way over through the entrance hall to the sixth goblin on the left I waited before he seemed to notice me.

"Ahh young Elryc, your father will not be happy to hear that you have been to our, fine establishment" Ringwood stated mirth leaking from his eye's a goblin grin evident on his face.

"Well then Ringwood, I have to say that I wasn't here" I said blankly.

"If you say so Madam: SLIPKNOT!" The Goblin cried.

"Oh how did you know" I said with a grin as a short Goblin, shorter than one usually would be appeared pocket watch in hand.

"Aw miss Elryc, you'z are here!" Slipknot stated hand open for my key.

"Slipknot Madam was never here you must be talking to yourself" the Ringwood said turning back to his paperwork.

Following the young creature through to the passage; leading us to the carts. The white walls and marble floors started to vanish and soon replaced rock and metal, you could see places that looked like they were mined for gold and jewels. The stone was slightly damp and my feet slipped from under me every so often. However the metal rails looked sturdy and the torches never seemed to flicker. Coming upon the cart I took my seat as I waited for Slipknot to get himself settled.

"I know they say one speed but can this go a little faster" His small eye's sparkled; his mouth slightly open pure pleasure.

His face was what witches and wizards thought of, of being ugly and foul. They didn't understand why they were so unattractive. This led to them thinking they were lower then them and turned into a war; All because they didn't look a like. Muggles looked like Wizards and Witches however they had no magic. Being so many more muggle however caused them to step back.

"Vault Number 708" He said before unlocking the door bringing me out of my daze.

"You should hurry Miss, Mr Elryc was scheduled to be here today" he said as I filled my pouch.

"Thank you" I said as we left the vault. The young goblin then rushed me out the entrance door; father must be flooing in.

Taking a detour I went into Flourish and Blotts I grabbed a hand basket as I went to the front desk. With a quick 'Hello' and he took me to where I wanted to be. Not once did he ask any questions nor did he wonder why a thirteen year old would want such advanced books. It didn't take long till I got to my destination. 'Here you are' and 'please don't make a mess' were the last things he said before he rounded the corner back to the counter.

_**The Art of the Human Anatomy and Ways Magic Affects It: by S.R. Rathwell. **_

_**Animagus Transformations: by Fiona Hughes.**_

_**Metamorphmagus: Karl D. May.**_

Each book was interesting walking further down the Ile something else caught my eye.

_**Splicing by Magic: by Tiberius Z. Elryc.**_

Eager I grabbed the book on my way out. I headed to the counter to pay and left towards Regents Park, Walking to the end of Portland Pl and the centre of Park Crescent; a Victorian house appeared, Lawn over grown with plants and wheat. It didn't seem as though anyone has dwelled in the place for over 20 years. Coming towards the door I could clearly see Zippy bouncing on the door step. It was my first time here. There must have been at least around 30 acres and the house alone was a mansion. The crest mantling building was none other than the Selwyn family crest.

The Royal blue siding and bee like yellow off set the grey stone the made the fireplace's and Terrence beautifully. It was a little beat up but no worse than wear as the magic that kept the place together never let it rot. Looking back to Zippy I shook my head and walked to the small elf.

"Hello Zippy what do we have here" I said motioning to the letter in his hand.

"Mz Lyn wanted Zippy do Givez you letter!" He said handing me the thick envelope.

Taking my time I grabbed the pendant of my necklace and touched it to the door and with a swift click the door unlocked. Opening the door I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Stepping in side I found myself in a grand Foyer that had stair case on either side and in the middle was an entrance to another room or hall. Like the Crest out side it one hung on the wall between the Stairs hung high above the entrance. The stairs were engraved with stone and cheery wood steps. The walls were an old textured paper that had a pattern of small circles intertwining. The floor had a large detached red carpet with gold designs on the edges and the cheery wood flooring had a film of twenty year old dust on the floor no foot prints were seen.

"Miss Bee-trickz I'z show upstairs!" Said the happy elf; popping his way to the top of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I said Running up the left stairway following him down the left hall.

As we walked through the halls of the manor we walked by many doors. 'This is huge' I thought looking into another room; I have counted five so far. The pictures that lined the wall stared at me curiously as I passed them. Walking into another door I found a washroom, strangely I have yet to come by any silver nor gold; Platinum and copper filled every faucet and chandler and even the banister.

"Here's the master bedz" zippy said opening the door for Beatrix stepping in she couldn't believe this was just a master bed room as it didn't even have a bed.

"Um, not to burst you bubble Zippy however where is the bed?" I asked sitting down on the couch not even noticing the three other doors.

"Oh this isn't the sleeping chamber" he said before popping off.

"Bloody hell I thought this was the master room!" I practically yelled as the floor length portraits looked at me curiously. "You wouldn't happen to know what's happening would you?"

The portraits continued to stare this time however their hand moved to a plate at the bottom of their portrait. _**Etheswitha **_and _**Ethelwulf. **_Both brother and sister just continued to stare; a soft voice filtered my ears behind me.

"Zippy can you tell Mimzi thank you for the cooking and Scoot that I really appreciate him cleaning my room" I told the small elf as I shrunk my luggage.

"Zippy tellz Mizz that she needs no thank Elvez" He said bliss glossed his eyes.

"Well Mizz likes what you have done for me" I said grabbing a handful of Floo powder.

"Miss Miss! Wait you should!" hollered a small purple eyed elf nearly tipping over with the suite case in her hands.

"Mimzi calm down, now what would I do without you"

"Calm I am, Child you are miss" she said before handing me the suite case and popping off.

"THE BURROW!"

Landing smoothly out of the fire place I waited a moment for the Weasley's to come sauntering down the stairs. The first to arrive was Molly as she patted my robes off, in attempts to clean my already clean clothes. Ginny came next with a knowing smile as she gave me a huge; Trying not to flinch as she touched a still fresh cut upon my back. They still haven't healed from when I left home. In a rush I could see the twins and Tanya as she used me as a shield; blocking her from the twins.

"Bloody hell-" Sorry Ma'am. "- I'm here for all of five bleeding seconds and I am already being used as a shield!" Molly sighed.

"Well we didn't-"

"-start it" the twins began glaring at Tanya randomly scratching different parts of their body.

"You did, didn't you?" I replied turning towards Tanya a grin plastered on her face. "I should hit you! I thought we were going to do that together I even brought supplies!"

Then I stopped I looked between Tanya and the twins. 'Damn' I thought 'Their taller then me'. The rest of the day was uneventful falling asleep in Ginny's room along with the two other girls. Waking up however I was first to wake. Running down the staircase I found Mrs. Weasley at the counter cooking pancakes and sausages.

"'Ello Ma'am how are you this morn" I said with a small bow.

"Oh please Fred tried that one on me yesterday, what would you like" she said placing a plate of heaping food in front of me.

"That's good eye you have there and great food" she looked at me with a raised eye brown as I finished the sausage I had in my mouth. "Oh just wondering if water in the boys room was permitted"

"Go right ahead but after you eat your food, they will be up any moment" glee was written in her eyes.

Taking my time I ate my food before I slipped out side filling two separate buckets of water. Creeping up the stairs I opened the door to the wins room I could clearly see the twins in the light of the morning. Balancing the buckets on either side I dumped them upon the twins. Their eyes snapped open. "BEATRIX!" They hollered simultaneously; rushing to get out from under the soaked sheets. Running down the stairs I took a seat at the table. The girls were already eating.

"Good morning boys tuck in breakfast is ready" she said posing as she looked at her son. "Don't you dare Fredrick Weasley!"

Sulking he put his 'candy strawberry' away he started eating both glaring at me, they were soaked to the core. Soon they all went out side doing odd chores and having fun. Lunch flew by and so did the day. For the first time all summer I was having the time of my life. They were no secrecy, blaming, taking the blame, and slithering myself out of problems; I was just being me.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Helcub for the awesome review!


	10. Rule Ten: To Make a Bet

When in doubt, blame the government. This is a comment that I find that gets you out of everything. Teachers agree as Fudge hasn't done a thing to help them, nor their students. Parents agree because they are hardworking blue collared people. Heck, even Government employee's use this comment because they are not being covered they are meant to be covered. So that was it. I wasn't going to do anything legal while Fudge was Minister. Two days ago The QWC was here and Death Eater ruined the show, them and my father. But he isn't the problem, if only it was legal to shoot incompetent Ministers.

My Friends on the other hand were having a dandy time as they prepared for school. I was still sour from home life, and I think Ginevra is suspicious. I am glad that they are safe. I don't know what I'd be like without them to keep me anchored. Tanya without cheek is like the muggles movie Dumbo without ears. Why am I friends with her again? I question it sometimes. Walking down the stairs for dinner I watched as Tanya was talking to Ginevra one moment before falling two flights of stairs it bewilders me sometimes that is before I bustled out laughing at the sheer thought of it.

"Tanya are you okay?" Ginevra asked looking at her friend quizzically.

"Honestly Tanya the twins are not even near and you fall on your face?" I asked stepping over her towards the table to help set the flat wear.

"It's not my fault, the lady bug was in my way." she said in a huff before realizing what she said.

"I really do wonder why we are friends sometimes" I said stifling a laugh.

"Tanya can you be a dear help me with the pasta, and don't worry about the boys knowing your little slip I'm sure the girls don't mind keeping it a secret" Mrs. Weasley said in a false tone and smiled creepily looking at Ginevra and myself. "See everything is just fine and Ginevra can you get the boys they should be in the orchard."

"Mrs. Weasley, Is Mr. Weasley going to be having dinner with us this evening?" I asked debating whether or not I should put the plate down anyways.

"No dear, he's working late, Mr. Elrycs doing. Your father can be quite demanding." She said as if it was nothing, putting the salad bowl in the middle of the table.

"Yes he can be." It was my luck that the twins walked in before she said anything else. Fred or George, I could not quite determine whom was who at the moment; picked me up and set me at my seat. Dinner went flawlessly if you didn't count the miniature prank war between Twins and Tanya and I.

The rest of the Holidays went in the same manor, only think was Tanya hadn't tripped over a lady bug.

~Third Person POV~

"Fred you are in charge of delaying her till we are ready, George you are in charge of decor, and Ginny, you and I shall get the _other_ stuff and Luna" The four friends contented as they saw Beatrix enter the station, through their compartment window Luna following close behind. "Damn, slight change in plan, Ginny you get Luna and I get the _other _stuff"

"Got it " At that the girls left in a dash leaving the boys to put up the purple green and silver decorations and strawberry 'throne'.

As Beatrix said goodbye to her sister she looked around before taking off to a bathroom to quickly change out of her ivy green dress and black heels. Coming out you would think they were two different people. The first being prim and proper and while the second rebellious hellion. The only constant was the hair and even then it seemed messier somehow.

Getting Luna on the train went without a hitch, getting the _other _on other hand was harder. The simple whiff of it could make this a disaster. It was a wonder how she didn't see Luna come into the station after her. It was like she was in a daze. Tanya noticed this as when on queue Fred slammed right into the curly haired Slytherin.

"Bloody hell Fred, Watch where you are going!" Beatrix exclaimed rather loudly.

"Oh that is some way you great a friend, after all I haven't seen you in so long." He said his dramatically causing looks from on passers.

"Fred!" Beatrix hissed "Other than the fact I saw you four hours ago. What are you hiding?"

"Oh you figured me out, well you see there is this girl I like-" Fred twitched. "and you see, she doesn't like me-"

"Of course Professor McGonagall doesn't like you Fred you are her student" She replied. "So now that we are done with the casual talk Mr. Fredrick Weasley I want to know what you are hiding from me."

"Feisty. Getting right to the shiny part aren't you? Sorry to say but I'm not done with this 'casual talk' as you gracefully put it."

"Fine what would you like to know all mighty Gryffindor?" She raised an eyebrow, completely oblivious to the laughing Tanya in the train, not that she would hear her anyhow.

" Your ring. My father, George and myself, not including my mother noticed it" He said grabbing her hand, studying the detailed heiress heirloom, Before she yanked it away.

"I received it before I went to the burrow. My mother and her mother before her wore it." Her voice went down an octave, rubbing her hands.

Looking at the train window Tanya nodded her head signaling him it was ready.

"Fredrick Weasley, why do you want to speak all of a sudden, you wanted to keep me away from something didn't you?" he didn't say anything " It is true! Thanks but you and I know I do not like surprises" she said patting his cheek before walking on the train, leaving a stunned Red head in her wake.

"Tanya where are my strawberries!" Beatrix hollered walking down the train corridor like a fashion strip.

"Fred!" Tanya screamed, "Did you tell her or something!"

"She doesn't like surprises." he said nonchalantly before hearing a door open and a thud. Racing up towards the cabin he notices Beatrix on the floor. " Um Gred?"

"Yep, she fainted Forge" Tanya not wanting to miss the moment took out her camera and snapped a picture.

"Get rid of the camera." Beatrix mumbled, rolling towards the strawberry throne. Eating the biggest strawberry she could find. "Mmmm, Strawberries"

"I bet you, you won't be able to finish every last strawberry by the time we get off the train"

"What do I get if I win?"

"I will carry you to every one of your classes for a week. For me?"

"My 10,000 pranks and stunts" she said shaking his hand.

"You know Fred you just lost your bet right?" Tanya asked as they sat down.

As not to have anyone here him he silently agreed before sitting down for his mother's famous Chocolate Strawberry cake.

~Beatrix POV~

It didn't take long for me to finish my throne, as the train ride went. Fred was red in the ears and George looked at me like I had three heads. Walking out of Hogsmaede I could hear Hagrid calling the first years. Never in my life will I miss first year, well that wasn't the complete truth I would pay to go back in time and hex Pansy Parkinson in the face. Just and see her cry. Mean but it was true, did you know that she used up all her family backing just so she can sit with the seventh years? It's true, she can't even talk to the girls in our year anymore because of that.

Stepping towards the carriages I see the beautiful creatures that bring pain to my purple heart every time I see them, taking a glance towards Tanya I see the same pain. That was the major difference between Slytherins and Gryffindors. Slytherin is to wear your heart on your sleeve is like jumping off a cliff. A black mail suicide. Being a Gryffindor, it doesn't make you any stronger but it makes them appear to be more of a hero, and it doesn't help with the fact that they are the 'Courageous' ones.

Not long after we headed indoors. From there we split up to our own house tables and then me and Fred made a bet and set up our prank. Since he was carrying me to my respectable table, it was no problem selling him my pitch. He agreed, I shoved hand full of ingredients in his oversized pockets. That is when we started to bicker. This ended in a bet. And like last I was determined to win. So we upped the anty.

"Not only will you walk me around for another week, you will do so in a powdery green dress with silver bells, between classes of course"

"You will dress up as Mary bow peep, with a red dress and gold bells, plus you will cut your hair short and leave it short for the two weeks" He said leaving Beatrix to think.

"Deal." Climbing off his back she waited for the diner entertainment to begin.

"She lost." Right in front of her a Tanya with a Powdery pink fluffy dress emerged from the Gryffindor table, I almost dropped my fork pretending not to notice. Nervously taking a sip of water, mentally shooting myself in the arse for betting against my own prank. Of course it would work, the girl couldn't resist fudge even if she knew there was poison inside the fudge.

"And that is a fine demonstration of what not to be done in the corridors, as per Mr. Filch's requirements. Thank you whom ever did such a wonder demonstration and to Ms. Royce for being such a good sport." Dumbledore said before dismissing us to our dorm rooms.

CLAP, CLAP

"So mary bow peep, how was your dinner, mine was simply superb."

"Fred!" I silently screamed, the reluctant red head knelt down allowing me on his back. "Take me to Tanya. I will see you in an hour."

"Okay" he said before rushing me to the hall doors. "Here she is, have fun! Oh and nice pixie cut would look wonderful"

"What is he talking about, Beatrix?" Tanya asked walking down to the corridor on the left.

"I was thinking about a haircut" I said simply, slipping through the mirror Tanya in toe.

"Then I agree a Pixie cut would look nice."

"You would say that." I mumbled, Tanya gave me a weird look before stepping into the common room. "Tanya do you know a spell that changes the colour to a cloth or outfit?"

She nodded after a moment.

"Can I have it?" I said suggest fully implying that I was going to prank someone, when in all reality it was a lost bet.

Not long after did we meet up with the twins. Again Fred and I made a bet. The consequences were however less dire. I won earning myself 5 sickles and 7 knuts. However our bets became more universal. The bets led to drinking. Drinking left to drinking games, and games brought us back to bets. How we got the fire whiskey I can't remember. Thou I do remember Tanya up on almost everyone's lap. Giggling, I never knew. She giggled so much maybe I had too much to drink. Fred and George sang songs while dancing on the table. I remember Fred's leg flying in the air like he had no joints.

"B-Beatrix." Fred groaned as he fell off the bed. I could easily feel four more body around me. "Beeeeeee-atrix"

"Yes" I supplied hoping he would shut up.

"I won."

"Won what?" I asked generally confused.

"You owe me" He said before hastily falling back asleep, his head upon my stomach.

"Anytime old friend."


	11. Rule Eleven: To Age Is To DeAge

When in doubt, blame the government. This is a comment that I find that get you out of everything. Teacher agree as fudge hasn't done a thing to help them, nor their students. Parents agree because they are hard working blue coloured people. Heck, even Government employee's use this comment because they are not being covered they are meant to be covered. So that was it. I wasn't going to do anything legal while Fudge was Minister. Two days ago The QWC was here and Death Eater ruined the show, Them and my father. But he isn't the problem. If only It was legal to shoot incompetent Ministers.

My Friends on the other hand were having a dandy time as They prepared for school. I was still sour from home life, and I think Ginevra is suspicious. I 'm glade that they are safe, I don't know what I'd be like with out them to keep me anchored. Tanya without cheek is like the muggles movie Dumbo with out ears. Why am I friends with her again. I question it sometimes. Walking down the stairs for dinner I watched as Tanya was talking to Ginevra one moment before falling two flights of stairs it bewilders me sometimes that is before I bustle out laughing at the sheer thought of it.

"Tanya are you okay?" Ginevra asked looking at her friend quizzically.

"Honestly Tanya the twins aren't even near and you fall on your face?" I asked stepping over her towards the table to help set the flat wear.

"Its not my fault, The Lady bug was in my way" she said in a huff before realizing what she said.

"I really do wander why we are friends sometimes" I said stifling a laugh.

"Tanya can you be a dear help me with the pasta, and don't worry about the boys knowing your little slip I'm sure the girls don't mind keeping it a secret" Mrs. Weasley said in a false and Creepy smile looking at Ginevra and myself. "See everything is Just fine, and Ginevra can you get the boys they should be in the orchard"

This was what my afternoon was the day before school, I still had a piece of paper in my pocket for when Fred would pop his red head in the Dinning room. I was sure I was going to win. He on the last time and that cost me a days supply of strawberries as he ate them in front of me. I one the bet for after that bet but it wasn't much only a free pass to get out of mollycoddling for a day. The twenty four hours weren't over yet and I was hoping to get a raise for Christmas.

The next thing I new I was trampled by four boys and a girl. Weasleys they should have their own definition in the Webster's dictionary.

"There is **wea·sel·ee- **[more weasely; most weasely] informal + disapproving**:** not direct and honest. If you ask me if you're using it to try to describe this family then it is not the correct word" Hermione stated, I guess I was talking out loud again. This family has been a bad influence on me.

"We're not the bad influence Bee-Bee" He smirked at my reaction of his nic name he gave me, it always brought pain in my ears. "-if anything you are, and no you didn't say that one out loud" Forge stated grabbing a slice of garlic toast his plate filled to the brim. He didn't like Pasta.

"What not to your liking lord Forge?" I asked innocently before taking a seat next to him taking a bit of my own pasta dish. Before coughing it into my napkin. Why was it pasta night!

"Oh no Lady Bee-Bee, what ever is the matter" he said noticing my distaste.

"Oh my lo-"

"Can You _Please_ Get a Room and Snog Already!" Ginevra shouted in the middle of dinner, allowing me the pleasure to hand out my hand to Fred. His disappointed face clear in the afternoon light. "w-what what!"

"Well you see dear sister I'm afraid I have to demote you from favourite sister and have Ron have a go at it, you see you just made me loose a vary important bet and it is going to cost me dearly" he said clearly disappointed at himself and sister. Noticing the redness of Ron face brought a slighter happier mood as he turned to me. "He didn't say a word at being called a girl hand it over"

"Fine but please be careful with it, it took months to get it right" I said handing him a slip of paper with ingredients and directions written on the small parchment. At this everyone was confused but had continued eating while me and Forge silently fed the cat our own.

"GET UP EVERYONE UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE, UP I SAY UP!" I cried banging pots and pans in the Slytherin 3rd year girls dorms.

"Why what time is it, why are you so cheery?" a Blonde girl asked her hands roaming for her specs.

"WHY ITS LUNCH TIME SALLY LU, YOU SILLY GIRL YOU!" I shouted in her ear, at that everyone was up and dressed racing to potions class at full speed. Taking my time a put some itching power in there sheets and towels, before silently slipping out of their dorm to go to bed by next morning none of the girls where at breakfast nor dinner. Slipping a galleon into Fred's pocket as Dinner broke.

"I saw that" a deep Bulgarian voice boomed behind me causing me to jump ten feet in the air.

"Oh Morgana all might dancing on a pole you scarred the living Bogart out of me!" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Well I'm guessing the group of girls in your dorm are not out because they found better food are they?" his deep voice said amusement lased in his words.

"you you know I bet they where itching for something sweeter?" I said smiling ear to ear.

"Next time you be caught you be wishing it was me"

"Whom said I didn't fake the surprise"

"A seeker doesn't miss things so easily" He said confidently before taking his booming voice to the goblet before placing his name.

The twins were up next, Hermione decided to make a big spiel about the age line, I could see Krum looking at her intensely as she spoke. Someone was gathering followers.

"Hermie, you know as well as I do that every spell has a weakness. However I agree the _potion_ wont work I want to see the twins blunder this one up" From across the room I could see a red head laugh while eating popcorn I smirked at the Ravenclaw before training eyes at the twins. Their blunder landed them a spot in the Hospital wing.


	12. Rule Twelve: Sacrifice is True Ambition

Time had gone by Fred and George found a shop. Tanya and I even helped get it going. I was even with a Wavenclaw for a while that ended, quick. I found a place for my siblings to live at my mother is old place it would take a while to clean it up and livable again however. I even improved with my animagus transformation. I could now successfully, turn just my eyes and see as far as a Raven could and feel the currents in the air in my human form.

For a while life was good, even dragon well he was dragon. Everything was good that is, until my sister showed up at the Weasleys. I snuck out and what I found out, it wasn't good. Father was doing it to get back at me, for leaving. My only regret is that I didn't say goodbye to my friends.

However, I knew they would have tried to stop me. Tanya would have killed me if she knew what W was about to doing, George would be alongside her. Fred, I don't want to know what he would have done, Probably something foolish and all Gryffindor-y. I could never tell them about my home life, what he did to me, what he planned to do to me. It was what he did to my sister that made me snap. Sneaking out my siblings into the cold dead of night I tell them that I love them and to stand up for what they believe in.

Heading towards my father's chambers I see his demented house elf Hannibal, the horrid creature that showered in my blood, my mother's blood. This creature was there for every beating he would dance in my blood at I bled out onto the dungeon floor. I can feel my magic bursting wanting to escape, to torcher the creature in front of me. a smile etches my face, I can almost visualize his blood on my hands.

I think that deep down I am like my father. He also likes causing pain, to torcher the ones around him. Was I really going to murder someone in cold blood? It didn't take long to answer that question my wand pointed at the elf head I cast a reducto and boom. His head was gone. Blood plastered the walls adding a bit of colour to the grey wooden floors.

I see why my father loved doing what he did the feeling of power that I was the one the only one to take that miserable creatures life me only me.

Thumping could be heard from the stares my father running wan**d** or _wan__**t**_."wand out the dark mark visible. His usually tidy brown hair was a mess, his blue eyes piercing in anger. He started to scream at me, but all I could do was smile. I wanted him to curse me, he did. My arms, legs, hands and face poured blood; Then my first prank started, voice activated he triggered his legs to be jelly. Curse after curse he then triggered more pranks, harmless in themselves dangerous together.

I watched as he turned into a canary, pink blue rainbow. I've seen my father's face turn red before, but never different shades such of a rainbow. If other saw him his reputation would have been ruined. None existed. This one chance I had I made him want to hurt me to kill me, then I cursed him, I made him feel all the pain that he had cost me. I remember all the times he's used his creations on me. To attain the scars of the hot knives and chains that he used to torcher me with. I wanted him to suffer.

After the fourth crucio I charged merging our bodies I cast the place in flames. He was never to harm another person again. Never touch my siblings, never to see the light of day he was gone. With the fires around me I slipped in a peaceful sleep. The red of the flames lulling me to sleep reminding me of me red headed friend.


	13. Notice

**Notice**

I have decided to re-write _Reflection_ as feel I did a horrible and job not worthy of you fantastic readers. This in my mind was a disgrace to anything that I could have ever written. The RE-write is called _Avis _I hope it is beyond expectations. I know _Reflection_ was co-written with another writer who I believe is better than I. It will still have the same plot line maybe an alternate ending. Something's will be changed but that is to be expected with any story that is re-written. When I started to re-write _Reflection_ I noticed that Bay also decided to do the same. If you haven't read Tanya Royce's side of the story I highly recommend it.

_Illumination_ by thenewanniecresta

And the re-write _Amortentia_


End file.
